HiruSena: Who's the Fool
by Tatsu-neko
Summary: April Fools is coming and Sena Kobayakawa has a baaaaaad feeling about the prank everyone wants to catch Hiruma in... this is going to lead up to either Shonen-ai or Yaoi, so if you don't like then don't read... rating upgraded to 'M' to be safe...
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* borrowed* the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations..... *read torture*

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments

this is leading up to either shonen-ai or Yaoi eventually....depends on the writing flow but if you don't like then don't read. You were warned so read at your own risk

edit/update:

O_o

wow! i didn't expect such an almost instant mass of replies. arigatou *bow*

spelling errors noted and paragraphs restuctured (i didn't make them smaller originally cos i was afraid that they'd then be too short, but if people are happy and prefer the shorter style then i shall edit and accomodate :) and i'm glad to hear that i succeeded in capturing character profiles (sena's easy, but people like hiruma are difficult...cos with my imagination he winds up very vicious {a nice bastard, but still a bastard} and i'm trying to at least keep this relatively tame!)

since i'm new here , i haven't quite figured out the reply system (do we just use the reviews to reply? or use PMs?) anyways until then : there was an enquiry in regards to an illustrated version of the characters attire.... unfortunately my net is restricted at the moment so i can't do anything with deviantart/photobucket but i would like to eventually get down to drawing (at least) hiruma's eveningwear :3 *think smexy* *heart* (if i do i'll be sure to add a link ;3)

[grrr! this thing doesn't like double enters between paragraphs *sigh*]

*********************************************************

Chapter 1 = The Plan

Sena did not like this situation at all! It was near the beginning of their second year towards the end of March. The team were sitting in their clubhouse enjoying the brief respite before having to head to the field to begin practise.

"The question is how to catch him off guard?!" Suzuna cried slamming the top of the table to emphasise her point. "Yes, but how?" growled out Juumonji, "This is HIRUMA we're talking about!" the other two 'huh huh' brothers nodded in agreement. "SCARY FUMO!" added Komubusi. "Yeah, the guy practically has eyes in the back of his Head MAX!!" joined in Monta, arms flailing wildly for emphasis. "Ah-HAA-Ha! I shall distract him with my dazzling wit and talent" Taki announced in his characteristic thumbs up pose (the one where he opens his coat in an attempt to be cool).

"NO YOU WON'T!!!" the entire team vetoed. "Ari-en-nai!" despaired Taki

.

April fool's day was only two weeks away and the team was discussing how to possibly avoid the ingenious traps that were more than likely to be arranged by their demonic ex-quarterback. Even though the third years of Deimon Senior High School weren't allowed to participate in extra-curricular activities Hiruma had discovered a loop hole that explained that while the third years were prevented from taking part in the tournament games there was nothing preventing them from assisting with training as a support team (except for the two weeks just prior to a game). The entire Deimon Devil Bats had be silently relieved that they weren't about to be deprived of their comrades. And having the first years train against the more superior skills of the older players would only assist in the forthcoming year's tournament. Mamori and Hiruma were still assisting with the running of the team, with Doburoku-sensei coaching from the sidelines. While feelings were mixed in regards to the over-enthusiastic training regime supervised by the demon quarterback, the original players fully understood the need to continue rigorous training. There were still some touching moments at the realisation that the thirds years could still play in the internal training games since Kurita-sempai and Komubusi-kun had been bawling their eyes out at the thought of not being to train with each other anymore, and people like Yukimitsu being able to maintain his contacts with the only social life outside of study group.

.

The third years were even able to assist with the selection of new recruits. For the most part Hiruma had been willing to simply sit and observe, letting the first years – now second years- set the standard for choosing recruits under the guidance of their new captain: Kobayakawa Sena aka Eyeshield 21. Sena was still doing his secretarial duties, but with Suzuna and the rest of the team helping they were succeeding. It may not have been the perfectly running machine that it had been under the watchful eyes of the Hell General and the multi-skilled Anezaki Mamori but it was still the Deimon Devil Bats. They'd even held the 'Tower of Hell' Challenge to test out the new recruits (under more legal means this year tho). By calling ahead they'd booked the Tokyo tower again and had Suzuna raid her journalistic contacts to arrange for viewing equipment to assess the recruits. They'd had to hold some fundraisers (like selling tickets for Suzuna's cheerleader tryouts) and also allowing Suzuna's journalist friend cover and article to allow for the use of the audio visual, but Hiruma hadn't looked too displeased (just annoyed that he hadn't gotten to use his blackmail book again) and obviously enjoyed re-comprising his role as the MC and 'Soldier of Hell' (it had been the only to be able to borrow Kerberos as the 'Guard Dog of Hell'). The new first years have been a mixed bag but due to their previous year there were far more entrants than Kurita was especially used to seeing (resulting in more tears and some slightly bruised ribs amongst the first years. The majority of the lost recruits had been due to the realisation that they were still going to have to deal with the demonic ex-captain supervising their overall training (and focusing some 'special' attention to the students with the potential as the replacement quarterbacks). But the new recruits were developing well (and even grudgingly accepting Hiruma's gruelling demands as necessary if they wanted to take both the spring tournament and Christmas Bowl).

.

However, ever since Hiruma's arrival at Deimon; April fool's Day was un-officially known as 'Blackmail Day'. In both first and second year he had orchestrated several traps to catch people in embarrassing situations and thereby increase the information in his little black book. Last year no one had been spared. This year not only were they once again facing 'Blackmail Day' with considerable trepidation but the first years were understandably nervous having heard of some of the situations that previous students had unfortunately found themselves in.

Thus their current conversation had developed with the older members trying to gently warn and prepare the new recruits for the activities of their demonic quarterback.

"Has anyone ever succeeded in April fooling Hiruma-sempai before?" a first year piped up.

"No" was the unanimous disheartening answer.

"There have always been people that have tried" Kurita-sempai had said pressing his pointer fingers together.

"Ha-hai, but Hiruma pretty much got them before they could really ... do anything...." Sena said haltingly. In spite of being Eyeshield in the previous year and gaining the confidence to lift his head and face the world, he was still a nervous timid guy... and anything involving the resident Demon of Deimon High was guaranteed to bring a stutter to anyone's lips. No one could really stand up to that intimidating aura. They all sighed. There had been various ideas tossed about but like the year before but nothing really concrete had come up...

.

"YAAA-HA Fucking Newbies! Enough babysitting Fucking members! Let's get to practise!" the door to the modified clubhouse slammed open; followed closely by an ominous 'clunk-clunk' as the demon quarterback in question with a maniacal grin, bought a rocket launcher to his shoulder - needless to say there was a mass exodus from the clubhouse.

.

That afternoon's practise was relatively pleasant. Not that Sena as team captain or any of the other members allowed the first years to grow lax in their training. They all trained to the obsessive levels set by their previous captain - if they didn't, who could say if they would succeed in the spring tournament if they didn't train that 110%? But busting your guts out without having to worry about a sudden hail of bullets or a pair of snapping jaws at ones ankles as veritable barrage of abuse was being flung your way certainly made for a more relaxed atmosphere! It was a rare occurrence though; in spite of the time restrictions placed on third years with the amount required to be studied for their end of year exams, Hiruma almost always was available to supervise and participate in the various training activities needed to hone and maintain the current Deimon Devil Bats. This afternoon was one of the exceptions, Hiruma having had an unavoidable class excursion - which was probably the reason for his more excessive morning practise regime...

.

Sena didn't like this situation at all. Now that they all had a 'Hiruma-free' session after afternoon practise Suzuna was more than prepared to take them through the 'GREAT GET HIRUMA APRIL FOOL'S PLAN' she had suddenly come up with just before Hiruma-sempai had arrived to start morning training. He'd had a bad feeling once she'd started to explain it. He'd been relieved when Mamori-neechan had protested at the unnecessary amount of possible danger he'd be exposed to but somehow Suzuna had managed to talk her into it and it looked like this year's April Fool's was going to land Sena in a whole heap of trouble...


	2. Chapter 2: DDay

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* borrowed* the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations..... *read torture*

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments

*********************************************************

Chapter 2 = D-Day

Two weeks had come and gone, with the entire time being spent in utmost secrecy in preparation for The Plan. D-Day was the 31st of March with the revelation of the 'fool' on the subsequent April fool's day. Sena felt somewhat nauseous; he was relieved that he'd been able to convince both Mamori and Suzuna in regards to the attire he was to wear - both their options would have led to another chapter in Hiruma-san's handbook. Over the last few days he'd gotten more and more nervous - he was surprised that Hiruma hadn't noticed any of their goings on. They'd only been lucky enough to have another two Hiruma-free days throughout that time to organise said Plan. He was glad that everyone had no time to be thinking of anything other than practise once they'd reached the clubhouse; including himself. If not Hiruma would have definitely caught on to something or noticed that Sena's head wasn't in the game - which would have tipped him off anyway. Every morning Monta would tip him a 'thumbs up' in encouragement and the other team members would slip him similar signs whenever it looked like Hiruma wasn't around...which was difficult to do. And every morning Sena would mentally kick himself for getting into this mess.

.

No one had really asked him if he'd wanted to play target. He'd just been steamrolled into Suzuna's over excited fantasy land. Mamori-neechan would give him and apologetic smile whenever she saw him but after the initial protest hadn't really done or said anything in his defence to help him out the situation. To tell the truth Sena had felt a bit used. He'd been too overwhelmed in shock to be able to protest against the team's arguments. He was 'Team Captain', 'Should take one for the team', 'He was the only one fast enough to dodge the bullets', 'He was Eyeshield and therefore Hiruma's prized weapon against the other teams', 'It was unlikely Hiruma would damage him too much since he was such a key player and necessary for the completion of most of their plays'. The list had gone on and he hadn't been able to do much more than protest at the minor details of the plan, instead of the major one like why he had to be the one to face Hiruma and attempt (Attempt! Mind you!) to lead him astray for the April fool!

.

March 31st dawned bright and sunny and arrived no matter how hard or often Sena had wished and prayed that it wouldn't. He'd shoved the necessary equipment into his bag before heading to school. The Plan - officially began at the end of afternoon football practise. Suzuna - even though she went to a different school - due to her position as head cheerleader of the Deimon Devil Bats had also scored a position on the Deimon school paper because of her freelance journalism skills. She would follow at a discreet distance (here Sena inserted 'Unable to assist') from Hiruma and himself and document the night's events to be released in a special edition paper on April 1st. Arriving at the school he met Monta as usual. The monkey-ish school boy gave him a resounding slap on the back with a following 'thumbs up' in encouragement. Sena wished he could melt into his shoes. Once he'd regained his breathing they'd proceeded to the clubhouse chatting about normal things. Suzuna had stressed that for The Plan to have any possibility of working; the members were forbidden to mention or even think of it outside of the meetings of the 'Get Hiruma Club'. Sena had enough trouble trying to obey that advice. Given Monta's history of acting skills he doubted that either had succeeded in looking normal; he also doubted that any of the other members had similar luck. Monta was chatting far too amicably of every subject but the one obviously on their minds and Sena looked and felt pale and was extremely skittish.

.

As they reached the clubhouse they were joined by the other members as they turned up. Juumonji and crew gave a nonchalant wave as they joined the smaller boys - on the outside, a meeting of team mates - but as each gave a glance of sympathy to Sena as they met his eyes it was very much obvious that all were concerned of the pending event. Sena was surprised that Hiruma hadn't picked up on anything during the passing two weeks - that or he was playing dumb to catch them all off guard and pay them back! Sena cringed a bit as that thought crossed his head. Hopefully morning practise wouldn't give anything away, not when they'd gone this far...

.

The end of the normal school day passed presently and they were all in the clubhouse cleaning up afternoon practise. Hiruma was tapping away on his laptop - he'd been doing that a lot more in the past week, but Kurita had said that Hiruma had 5 pending assignments due at the end of the week. Sena was the last to finish showering; he'd waited to last being too embarrassed with the intended plan to feel as carefree as he usually did at the end of a hard day's training. Shaking the excess water from his hair and towelling it dry he'd quickly wiped down the rest of his body and had reached for his bag with the 'special items' he was going to need for the prank to proceed. After putting on a clean pair of boxers Sena had removed a pair of pants from his bag, a wry smile quirking his lips as a bitter thought couldn't' help but flash through his mind. -_Thank god I convince Mamori-neechan and Suzuna to let me wear jeans and not a dress or a skirt for this farce! That would have just been handing Hiruma-san blackmail material on a silver platter_ - He shuddered at the remembered argument that had broken out between the two in regards to what he needed to wear for tonight. Mamori had dragged him to a store that had consisted of frills and ruffles whilst Suzuna had been arguing for the pros of a miniskirt. Sena's protests about being a boy had been completely ignored. It wasn't until he'd made mention of the possibility of future blackmail that Mamori-neechan had woken back up to being his 'protector' and started convincing Suzuna to look in men's outfit stores. He still couldn't understand girls' determinations to place him in ridiculous outfits. Granted Mamori-neechan had only done so when he'd been small but that was when he'd been a kid - there wasn't any reason for her to continue doing so now that he was grown and not as much of a 'skirt tugger' as before.

.

That had been what Hiruma had caught as blackmail material the previous year. Sena had been sent to look for Mamori-neechan who'd been in the midst of her sewing group friends. They'd been chattering about something along the lines of clothes and adorable models when Mamori had said something that they'd all hung onto and laughed with comments of "so adorable" etc. The next thing he'd known - once they'd noticed his presence - was they'd asked Mamori-neechan permission to 'borrow' him to model some of their sewing projects. Sena had shyly agreed thinking that it couldn't have hurt. Imagine his horror when they'd presented him with an ungodly mess of frills for him to wear instead of the normal men's clothes he'd been expecting. As a dress it was probably very pretty, for a girl's perspective. But the notion of him, a boy being photographed whilst wearing that had left him labelling Mamori's friends a little on the weird side and Mamori had been startlingly overjoyed to help him into the colonial period dress and take photos, cooing at how adorable he looked. He'd nearly died on the spot and heartily wished he'd had when the door had slammed open by the blonde demon as he came in growling irritably at the manager for something ... only to pause with raised eyebrows as he'd recognised Sena under the dress and makeup, grin maliciously and whip out a camera and join the throng of girls.

.

No, over the past week Sena had been running through every possible thing that could be going WRONG with this little scheme of Suzuna's. Unfortunately with their restricted opportunities to talk about it, he hadn't been able to find a way to get out of it and now it was too late to back out. Like his runs in Amefuto - once committed to the line he couldn't deviate from the path.

_- Well, at the very least I got some new clothes _- he thought, somewhat mollified. Now dressed he summoned what was left of his courage (of which there wasn't a whole lot) and made his way out to the main common room. Hand on the door he paused, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm himself down. Outside he could hear the chatter of the other team members - it wasn't unusual for them to hang around after practise, not with the lavish environment of the clubhouse that Hiruma had designed. Sena sincerely wished that he could be one of the ones outside talking of needless things whilst waiting for the 'fun' to start. Instead he was the 'main entertainment'. His life sucked! But there was no stopping the fate that he had been dealt with. Grasping the door handle, he took one last deep breath and quietly opened it, taking the last step towards the end of his sanity.

.

Closing the door just as quietly, Sena turned to face the room. His nerves were jumping all over the place and the way the room was slowly filtering down to silence as the members notice his presence and his appearance, wasn't helping. He couldn't help backing up against the door; Looking at the floor, his feet - anywhere but the room. Only Hiruma hadn't looked up from his position at his special table, engrossed with his laptop. Sena fidgeted - _this isn't any good. I have to actually go to Hiruma-san for this to work -_ he mentally cringed, close physical proximity to the demonic ex-captain was something that he'd spent the previous year trying to avoid. Steeling himself, Sena gingerly pushed himself off the locker room door and setting his eyes on the back of the blonde's head, began to take one slow step after another towards his doom.

.

The silence of the room made the clicking of Hiruma's laptop keys all the more pronounced and his ears twitched at the lack of noise. -_ Now what...? - _He wondered irritably. He'd just finished emailing his completed assignments in and was enjoying the short period of peace before beginning that year's April fool Schemes. Heaving a sigh, he pushed back on the castors of his chair to get enough room to swivel around "What the Fuck are you idiots..." and suddenly discovered the need to grit his teeth to prevent his jaw dropping in surprise.

.

Sena had succeeded in a total of three steps towards the target when said target, shoved back from the desk and turned around without leaving his seat. Sena jumped slightly back in shock; pierced by those devilish green eyes. Standing straight Sena found himself looking at and fidgeting with his hands. Every time he peeked up and looked at Hiruma's eyes he found himself getting more flustered as contrasting emotions ran through his head. Because Hiruma was wearing what could only be described as the closest expression to 'completely off-guard' shock that they'd ever seen. Not that there was much emotion shown, but Hiruma's eyebrows had shot up to his hairlines and his eyes were opened wide with the whites of his eyes showing and he was completely expressionless. The few times Hiruma shown surprise in the past he'd reacted with either 'ready to shoot' (Komubusi-kun's entrance at the tryouts) or started to calculate the next move (usually during a game). If it had been anyone other than Hiruma, Sena would have been laughing at how he looked like a stunned demonic fish.

.

Sena couldn't stop fidgeting, either they were going to pull this off - or he was going to be regretting this for the rest of his life! However, he needed to get the next stage started.

"Uh um you know um eto..." he couldn't seem to get his brain to connect with his mouth and say the lines he'd been rehearsed in. It didn't help that Hiruma looked like he'd gotten his senses back and was now looking at Sena with a calculating eye slowly appraising the clothes he'd dressed in.

.

Blinking, Hiruma relaxed his jaw and studied the shrimp. The kid wasn't too badly turned out for a change. Tight black designer dress pants hugged his derriere, caressing the kid's well toned thighs and flowing down into loose pant legs that displayed the runningback's calves subtly. A pale blue silk shirt was worn loosely buttoned over a soft white cotton t-shirt. A scooped out collar went to just below his neck with just enough skin showing to display the petite collarbones. To ward off the night chill, Sena wore a loose fitting bomber jacket in dark brown with a faux fur aviator collar. The jacket was designed to be slightly shorter than normal so that even when zipped up, one would be able to see a tantalising peek of the silk shirt underneath where it just covered the pants. The blue silk was moulding itself to the lithe body of the younger man and reflecting the light at odd angles bringing out the gold in the pipsqueak's still damp brown locks. Shiny black patent leather lace-ups finished the image allowing for comfort without detracting from looks...In other words, while Sena's physique was unlikely to allow him to fit the definition of 'hot and sexy', he still looked utterly fuckable in a combination of sweet, adorable and cutely sexy- a kitten in a jewelled collar with big shiny 'puppy-plead' eyes. A part of Hiruma was wondering if his birthday and Christmas had decided to arrive early (Hiruma was hoping that no one noticed that his pants were a little tighter than when he'd finished changing after practise), for now Hiruma chose to ignore that part of himself. The little sap was fidgeting and stumbling over whatever he was trying to say to him.

.

Just then the tension was broken as Suzuna came in from the cheerleaders' changerooms - still in her blades and cheerleader suit complete with pom poms - and did a double take of Sena. "Yaaaa! Sena's looking adorable!" she cried flinging herself onto him for a spinning hug. "I just found out! Sooooo sneaky! You didn't even tell your best friends!"

_- Wha? - _Sena thought in panic! This hadn't been in the Plan; as usual Suzuna had decided to add a few choice adlibs to spice things up a bit! "Hoooo?!" was the only comment Hiruma made from his seat, crossing one of his legs and placing the ankle on his knee. Leaning back he steepled his fingers in thought; processing the information, his narrowed eyes never leaving the two chibis in front of him.

"Suzuna Wha..?" "I can't believe that it's THAT person tho!" Suzuna cut across Sena "I mean No One EVER would have thought that you two would have even gone that far! You'll have to share your secrets on how you got them to do this! Tell! Tell! Tell!" she cried, trapping him in a headlock and twisting him till his back was facing Hiruma. '_Don't mess it up now! You-nii really looked really confused for a bit back there!'_ she hissed in a barely perceptible whisper, catching his eye with a secretive glare. Looking up she seemed to notice the clock on the wall "Wahhhhh! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! You don't want to be late!" So saying she turned and gave him a sudden shove the rest of the way.

.

Back pedalling and losing balance, Sena turned to save himself, throwing out his arms in an attempt to break his fall. He froze as he found himself staring into Hiruma's eyes, only a few inches from the older student's face. He'd practically landed in Hiruma's lap with his hands on Hiruma's shoulders. Had Hiruma always been this warm? Sena could feel an almost intangible heat rising through the quaterback's school blazer, it made him think of the heat haze one saw on the road of a particularly 'melt-some' day; making him wonder if his hands would sink through the quarterback's shoulders. He'd never been this close to the quarterback before and usually the only contact he'd had was when the ball had been passed to him in a game (or when Hiruma had booted him in congratulations). It wasn't a fever heat, more like a reflection of Hiruma's volcanic temper that could 'erupt' at anytime - in other words a part of him. Sena had heard that some people could have a hotter base temperature than others, perhaps Hiruma was just one of those people? "Um eh um ah uh uh" he stated in a brilliant flash of intelligence. A single eyebrow elegantly raised itself in Sena's vision. Sena flushed Bright Pink!

.

The door to the main room burst open "HIRUMA! What's this I hear about you...." Mamori paused at the scene that confronted her. The blonde demon was nonchalantly sitting cross-legged in his swivel chair, elbows resting on the armrests as Sena pretty much draped across his lap. One of Hiruma's knees was between the younger man's thighs and both of Sena's hands were on Hiruma's shoulders, their faces only inches away and Sena looking highly embarrassed and flushed to his roots! "....JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" she shrieked, immediately leaping forward to separate the two only to have Kurita, Yukimitsu, Juumonji and Monta hold her back, urgently whispering to her. Sena blinked as both he and Hiruma looked at her from their positions - _I don't think that was supposed to be part of the script Suzuna gave her... -_ Sena hadn't looked since Suzuna said that it would be easier to act naturally if he didn't know all of The Plan (meaning that he'd been left in the dark about the parts others were supposed to play). Mamori looked like she'd gotten herself under some control; dusting some imaginary dirt from her clothes with unnecessary force before stalking up towards Hiruma, her face coloured dull pink in fury.

.

"Just WHAT have you bullied Sena-kun into doing this time?! And exactly How FAR are you planning on taking this little Joke?" she clipped out through tight lips, her hands on her hips and leaning forward to glower at Hiruma. "Don't you think you're getting a little AHEAD of yourself!" she barked out waving a finger in his face. If Sena hadn't been worrying over the possible repercussions, he would have been awed at Mamori-neechan's audacity and bravery. "Oh?!" came the speculative tone. Mamori-neechan promptly turned from dull pink to bright red as her upright body shivered with warring emotions. "D-Don't you DARE think you can sweep poor Sena off his feet and get away with following the proper order of things!" she spat out, biting each distasteful word as it left her mouth and gesturing at Sena's current position. "The Proper Order?" Hiruma sounded like he couldn't have cared else. Mamori's entire body quivered, hands fisted as she shrieked out "You are NOT getting out of this Hiruma! If you think you can promise Sena that you'll take him out on a Date; then act like it never happened then you are most surely mistaken!"

.

The entire team were able to enjoy the spectacle of the Demon Quarterback's eyebrows rising to his hairline for the second time in a row as he stared in shocked dropped jawwed silence at the original manager of the Devil Bats. - _He's not faking -_ Sena noted in a detached way. In such a close position Sena was able to tell that the demon's aura was less intimidating that usual; no piercing glares, no heaviness in the air making it difficult to breath, no anger. Hiruma really had no clue about the events in hand! (From the corner of his eye, Sena caught a couple of the first years give each other the 'thumbs up') "We're on a Date?" Hiruma questioned narrowing his bright green eyes as he turned to look at Sena (now it was time for his part to come into play) "A-ano... well you did pr-promise Hiruma-ku-kun." Sena said lowering his eyes and looking at Hiruma's shirt. - _Thank god I don't have to face him for this part. What if he can read minds! -_ He risked a peek through his bangs at the blonde again. No eyebrows this time but his eyes slightly widened then turned speculative. - _don't let him figure it out! Iamsodead! Don'tgetitdon'tgetitdon'tgetitdon'tgetit! - _

_.  
_

"Yaa You-nii, It's all over the forums!" Suzuna piped up, distracting the demon. "Hn?!" the quarterback turned and Sena squeaked as the armrest bumped against his hip and effectively deposited him into Hiruma's lap. "Um um..." Sena sweatdropped and grinned awkwardly, but Hiruma looked too interested in his laptop to notice. Sena squeaked again as his eyes travelled to his shoulders, then hurriedly removed his hands from the older boy's shoulders, dropping them into his lap. A few moments of Hiruma tapping on his keyboard and Sena looking at his hands past before Sena dared to look up at the computer screen. Hiruma was on the school forums and the quick glance showed the Demon was clearly thinking things through.

.

'It's such a Surprise!' 'popular 'Backs to go out on date!' 'Amefuto love!' 'poor Eyeshield's going to be eaten alive' Sena read, sweatdropping again. -_ How did Suzuna pull that one off?!_ - She'd somehow managed to get the school web page moderator to write up a news article and it already had tons of comments and had also led to several other related topics - _more importantly, How she do it without Hiruma finding out!_ - He risked another glance at the still thinking demon and wondered if he should risk getting out of his lap (Suzuna caught his eye from behind Hiruma's head and furiously shook her head indicating that he should stay where he was). "There you see! Now what do you say to that?!" Mamori-neechan demanded crossing her arms huffily, scowling at Hiruma. "Hoooo? So fucking chibi, what exactly did I say we were 'going' to do?" Sena found himself being asked in an all too quiet voice. "Um ah eto" Sena stammered as he found himself pinned by that steely gaze "W-well y-you said we sh-should catch a m-mo-movie and maybe dinner..." he answered, the words fading to a mumble under that hard emerald stare, he could feel sweat developing on his back making his shirt stick to him. Edging away slightly Sena wished that he didn't feel so much like a bug on a needle.

.

After an intolerable length of silence, Hiruma finally said "Fine" closing his laptop and tucking it under his arm before standing up with his usual fanged grin. Sena meeped as he found himself suddenly on his feet; pressed up against the table looking up at a leering Hiruma, one arm almost touching as Hiruma left the other hand on the table. "Heh" the demon blonde smirked heading for the locker room for his bags. "I'll have to stop home to change and dump my shit. I'm not walking around town dragging a pile of crap, but that should be 'fine'?! Right, Fucking Manager?" He threw out challengingly. Mamori closed her mouth with a snap while everyone else's remained in a 'gape mouthed' position. Hiruma had actually accepted this?!

.

"Don't think that this changes anything Hiruma! It's a weekday and you Both have school tomorrow. One movie and then dinner! Sena has a curfew and needs to be back at his parents by 10 o'clock. And I fully expect you to conduct yourself Properly as befits a Responsible individual. Don't you dare resort to anything underhanded or there WILL be hell to pay!" Mamori harangued Hiruma, following him to his locker where he packed his laptop bag and collected the rest of his belongings. "Ha! And what sort of 'Hell' could you make me face, fucking manager? Are you going to make me do homeroom and cookhouse duties? Maybe I'll be sent to sit in the 'naughty corner' and do 'timeout'! " Hiruma retorted, cackling."Don't underestimate me Hiruma-kun. If you expect to continue with this relationship I expect you to treat Sena-kun with the respect he deserves and not some kind of rug! Is that clear?!" Mamori countered, shaking a finger in Hiruma's face. "Reelaaaaaax fucking manager" drawled the blonde as he rested an arm on the door lintel leaning over the shorter female, "it's just a night out...Why? What Exactly are you Expecting me to DO?" grinning maliciously at the enraged squeal that produced he turned back to the smaller runningback, "Get your shit, we'll have to book it fast if we're to make the early slot to suit Miss Fucking Fussypins here" nodding at the redfaced manager who was struggling to reach him as Kurita and Juumonji held her gingerly back, pushing her out of the way and whispering urgently to calm her down. "H-Hai!" Sena quickly left his space from just outside the locker room to head to his own locker and grab his school bag and uniform. As he turned back towards the door he saw Hiruma stand, looking questioningly with narrowed eyes at the two tickets in his hand.

.

He'd found them under one of the books he was about to pack into his bag - only Hiruma couldn't remember putting them there. "Tch!" He scowled, "move it fucking secretary." jerking his hand before tucking the tickets into his blazer pockets. Sena waited till the former captain took the lead and then hesitantly followed him out the clubhouse door. He turned for one last scared look at the rest of the team and received various signs of encouragement before "MOVE IT FUCKING PIPSQUEAK!" Sena yelped and hurriedly complied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* borrowed* the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations..... *read torture*

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments (this site doesn't like the greater than/ less than signs so there may be some "author" comments floating around that i missed when i was re-separating them *sweat*)

*********************************************************

Chapter 3 = The Beginning of the End

The next half hour was a blur to Sena as he followed the tall blonde, his head abuzz with conflicting thoughts. _- Does Hiruma really have no clue that this is a set up? But if he does know..... HIIIII! I am so dead! T^T - _Sena was so agitated he couldn't focus on anything but the ground and the lean black school pants walking ahead of him. He remembered pausing and getting into a cab, sparing a quick glance at the cab driver before returning to looking at his knees. He hadn't remembered Hiruma calling out for one...but then would Hiruma really need to?

.

After Suzuna had finally succeeded in gaining Mamori's cooperation; they'd all sat down and discussed it on that first evening. Yukimitsu and Mamori had both been in agreement that the most likely method that would succeed would be to somehow convince Hiruma that it had been his idea from the beginning - it was a long shot, but then this entire enterprise was a long shot to begin with. What's more, despite all expectations it appeared to be working but Sena was still unsure if that was a good thing...

.

"Oi fucking chibi!" Hiruma's sharp bark brought him out of his musings. The cab had stopped and the tall blonde was looking down on him from outside the door, "time to go fucking shrimp". Sena hurried to comply, scrambling towards the door. A low whistle brought him to a stop just as he cleared the door. The cab driver was eyeing him in an uncomfortable way, lingering over the brunette's slight frame before turning back to the young blonde "Not a bad catch this time." He commented eyes flicking towards Sena in explanation. -_ This time? -_ Sena pondered oddly.

.

"If I want your opinion; I'd have ASKED for it!" was the clipped reply, making the cab driver face the front quickly. "We'll be back in 10. Wait for us" was the following command.

"...Hey Mac, if I wait for you are you actually gonna pay me this time?" "Mind your own fucking business and I'll think about it!" was the terse reply. The cabbie shrugged watching them in his rear view mirror, "...poor sod" Sena heard him mutter before Hiruma grabbed his shoulder and yanked him out of the way, slamming the car door and pushing him in the direction they were travelling.

.

A few moments later after following Hiruma with hunched shoulders and a sinking stomach, Sena began to register his surroundings. Walking up some metal stairs that echoed hollowly as they stepped, Sena realised they were in an area that he'd never been in before. It was also quite some distance away from school. - _How far does Hiruma live? How can he get to school on time? We must be nearly in the city by now!_ - Deimon was a relatively quiet area with pleasant atmosphere and shops and other necessities in close proximity. This area looked like it was one of the major cities [[I'm not good with geography so insert a Kantou region big city here, the ones with neon lights etc... Shibuya? Tokyo?]]. Then again given the cab driver's familiarity and obedience to Hiruma, distance was probably not a concern for him (why would it when you can access free taxi rides because of a 'little black book'...). It was a pretty well off area though, much more 'higher end' than the deimon suburbia that Sena was used to inhabiting.

.

He was brought out of his musings when he suddenly bumped into the taller boy's back as the blonde came to halt outside a door. Jumping back quickly he hurriedly muttered an apology as a pair of narrowed jade eyes looked at him and a gum bubble popped. The older boy turned back to the door fishing a key out of his bag; edging around cautiously Sena was confronted with the sight of a black door numbered 666 [[Its HIRUMA! Of course we're all gonna have him live at the Devil's number *evil grin*]]. A large sweatdrop formed on the back of his head as he quickly righted himself and concentrated on the centre of the aqua blazer in front of him.

.

As the demon opened the door and went in, Sena was suddenly mindful of his manners - _Eeee! I didn't bring a gift_[1]_! But would Hiruma even accept a gift? What would I even have gotten him?! _-

"Fucking Chibi, you coming in or not?" snapped him out of his reverie. Gingerly bowing himself in, the young runningback entered the former quarterback's apartment with considerable trepidation.

"Oj-Ojama Shi-Shimasu [2]" Eyes wide Sena entered expecting to see a grim dungeon with various weapons pointing straight at him while grisly remains adorned the walls - in other words a typical abode for a resident from Hell.

.

Instead, a pleasantly lit contemporary styled apartment greeted his eyes, the lighting arranged to provide a calming environment to relieve one from the stress of the day. Various shades of pale dove grey, blues and off white were artistically placed to be pleasing to the eye. The furnishings were stainless steel glass topped coffee tables, white & black sofas in the open plan living room merging into an open kitchen with a dark granite benchtop & bar. Sena didn't know much about architecture or design but even he could see that everything while spartan, was of the best quality, displaying a type of functional opulence. When he thought about it, everything he could see in the main rooms was typical of the tall blonde that owned them - tasteful and elegant, displaying the young man's wealth and power without going over the top (which was strange given the casino style clubhouse he had designed for them). A corner of his mind noticed with a wry internal grin the odd things that, while you wouldn't have expected the blonde to own weren't too surprising once you thought about it. In a way they simply reflected the odd quirks of their team member's mind - like the black & white plush faux fur cow print rug in the middle of the living room, or the splashes of red in the room breaking the stark black & white decor: a set of red porcelain candle holders with black candles in a out of the way corner; a large red velvet beanbag in front of the gaming console by the living room television; a single red poppy in a small white vase with black detailing set on a small pyramid of square plates of stacked white, black and red on one of the stainless steel glass topped tables over by the wall.

.

All this was observed in a mere few seconds of sweeping his eyes around the open space as he waited for his sempai to remove his shoes and head further in. Once Hiruma had removed his shoes and padded towards the kitchen area, Sena removed his own shoes and cautiously followed suit. Once out of the hallway, he shyly stood in a corner holding onto his bags watching Hiruma as he dived into the fridge, "Dump your shit over on the couch" Hiruma said gesturing randomly without removing his head from the fridge. As Sena complied he watched Hiruma step back from the fridge with a can in his hand, which he promptly opened and chugged half of it down. "Ahhhh!" came the sated gasp from Hiruma as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You wanna beer?" He asked after a pause that suggested that he'd only just remembered that he should play host. Sena shook his head vehemently -_ Beer?!...ar-aren't we underaged? _- It was yet another display of Hiruma's complete disregard for the law. Shrugging Hiruma headed towards a door situated between the kitchen and the living room, "......make yourself comfortable, I'll be back once I've changed." Nervously Sena sat himself on the edge of the sofa where he'd placed his school things. Glancing back at the closing door Hiruma had gone thru Sena spotted what looked to be - S_tairs?!...J-just how big is Hiruma's apartment!_ -

.

It was awkward sitting alone in the room like that. Even though Hiruma had said to make himself comfortable, Sena wasn't very sure if he wanted Hiruma to return and catch Sena pretty much staring at the place (since Sena couldn't help but take surreptitious glances around as if Hiruma might be still around waiting for him to mess up)...he might think Sena was 'spying'...and Sena definitely did not want to have to deal with the obvious repercussions of that scenario; which meant that he spent his time just sitting on the couch, looking at his knees or his feet and feeling nervous and miserable.

.

A few moments later - was it hours? - Sena turned to face the creaking door behind him as it opened, only to have his jaw drop in shock. The spiky blonde locks glistened in the subdued lighting, obviously having just been washed. Hiruma was still wearing his trademark black but the usual casuals were now replaced with black Armani pants and an untucked black silk shirt buttoned low on the neck revealing Hiruma's pale skin and thin collarbones. The low v-neck also framed the two silver chains around his neck. One, a heavy stainless steel chain hugging close to the base of the neck; the other, a silver chain of medium thickness with a small cross dangling past the 'v' just above the first button. The cross had emerald green gemstones set at the ends and in the intersection. Gone were the double hoops in Hiruma's long ears. The outer piercings being plain silver studs whilst on the right ear, the inner piercing was a sparkling green gem stud. The inner piercing on the left ear was a thin silver hoop with a small dangling cross to match the necklace, also mounted with a matching pattern of green. The blonde youth was currently affixing a silver Rolex to his wrist whilst under his arm he carried expensive black leather Cubans [[I think that's what they're called - it a men's dress shoe with big heels 'Cuban heels']].

.

The older boy looked impeccably groomed, refined and impossibly elegant. He currently had his mouth closed; with the fangs hiding and his pointed ears, he really LOOKED like the Elf that Suzuna jokingly called him. Finished with the watch; the shoes now loosely carried in his hand, Hiruma feeling eyes on him looked up and smirked when he espied Sena's shocked gape. The dim part of the brunette's brain that was still processing commented - _when he shows his fangs he starts to look like one of those really gorgeous vampires the girls all rave about from those books...He looks really.......sexy ..._ - it wasn't until the gentle pressure under his chin forcing him to close his mouth, that he realised that Hiruma's bright emerald eyes were only inches away from his face. He was leaning; one arm crossed in front of his body and resting on the back of the couch to support his weight. "What's the matter fucking chibi? See something you like?" Sena flushed bright red in embarrassment and quickly turned away; hunching over, hands forming cold sweaty fists on his knees and focusing his attention in a similar direction - namely the floor.

.

Hiruma chuckled deep in his throat at the smaller brunette's wide eyed reaction. When he had noticed the younger boy staring he'd been sorely tempted to trap the boy's soft pink lips - if only to watch the little shit panic, - _...but we have a movie to catch_ - Hiruma sighed, but he had agreed to this so he supposed that he should see it through to the end. The kid's hair had practically stood on end - like a startled little kitten - from Hiruma's sardonic little comment. It was really quite fucking amusing watching the brat sweat as he wondered what Hiruma was likely to do during the date. Sena's big brown eyes practically made the kid an 'open book' for someone like Hiruma to read. It was startling obvious just how unsettled the kid was for this date of theirs. It was going to take almost all of the blonde's patience to get the fucking brat to relax enough so that he could enjoy the date as promised. "C'mon fucking Chibi, we'll be late for the movie!" He casually patted the boy's shoulder as he walked past towards the door and felt the electrified shiver in the small brunette's body as he jumped from the sudden contact. As he headed for the door, Hiruma had trouble wiping the predatory grin from his face before putting on his shoes and waiting for the boy.

.

"H-Ha-Hai!" Sena yelped, almost leaping out of his skin as Hiruma's hand descended onto his shoulder. Getting up from the couch, he paused. "A-anoo Hiruma-san....sh-should I be taking my wallet?" he hadn't been sure if the demonic ex-captain would make him pay for the so called 'date' and had taken out some money out just in case. An elegant blonde eyebrow raised itself "Who's taking who for a fucking date?" "Yu-You are Hiruma-sa-k-kun" Sena answered suddenly remembering Suzuna's insistence that Sena use the more familiar honourific to help fool Hiruma, only slightly stuttering over the words. "Exactly Fucking Chibi, so why would you need the fucking wallet?!" Sena found himself the recipient of another confusing green eyed glare. Confusing, in the fact that there didn't seem to be any anger in the gaze. Irritation and annoyance were easily identifiable and most definitely there, but if Sena didn't know any better he'd have said that Hiruma seemed almost pleasantly amused by his question. After a few seconds of further dithering, he left his wallet with his bag - he'd just have to gather his courage and ask Hiruma if he needed to borrow any money (provided the demon decided to actually pay instead of blackmailing as he was wont to do). Sena then quickly scrambled into his shoes and followed Hiruma out the door.

.

As Hiruma locked the door to his apartment, he couldn't help but feel rather pleased at the fact that the smaller boy had called him 'Hiruma-kun' not once but twice. Granted, He'd been nervous about it - but the more familiar '-kun' provided a greater indication of the possibilities, that could be more acceptable than when he was being addressed at the more respected and distanced title of '-san'. "That's twice that you've addressed me as '-kun' fucking Pipsqueak" he mentioned sneaking another look at the younger boy.

"I I have?...I'm s-sorry Hiruma-s-san. I I won't do it again!" the kid dithered, again commencing with that ridiculous bowing - _Che! Didn't we get him to stop that bullshit already? _- "It's fine, we're fucking dating aren't we?!" He stated with a toothy grin, fully enjoying the spectacle of the kid turning beet red as he processed the information, pausing mid bow.

.

- _Eh! Eh! Eh! Wait! What...oh right...this is... we're dating so um yeah _- Sena paused as his mind processes ground to a halt. He sneaked another look up at the blonde only to hurriedly turn away as he caught those green eyes again. He hadn't realised just how unsettling it was being the Sole recipient of Hiruma's characteristic glower. - _...He's not stopping me from calling him that...so, that's good rite? Suzuna and Mamori-neechan both said as long as he accepts this then I've probably got a better chance of coming out of this alive once we spring the 'April fools' on him.... I hope....T^T _-

.

Hiruma watched the lithe runningback hit panic mode as he mind slowly stopped then started again. It was fucking fascinating watching the emotions chase each other across the little pipsqueak's face. He gestured for Sena to follow him as he led the way back to the cab, trying to think of a way to calm the brunette down - it's not like he needed another earful from the fucking manager anyway. Did the half-pint really need to walk around with the look of a condemned man?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Japanese custom is usually to bring a gift when you enter someone's house for the first time. (also from my Japanses phrase book lolz)

[2] According to my Japanese phrase book this is what we're supposed to say when visiting someone at their home


	4. Chapter 4: At the Movies

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* borrowed* the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations..... *read torture*

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments

*********************************************************

Chapter 4 = At the Movies

Stepping out the cab Sena eyed the cinema with fearful eyes. He'd tried to engage in some small talk during the cab ride like Suzuna had told him too, but any conversation had died everytime he'd met Hiruma's eyes. Now Sena was completely out of his depth. Things were weird enough with being on a date with a guy, but didn't being at a movie mean that the guy would try to do 'things' to the girl? Poor Sena's mind boggled at the uncomfortable thought of what would happen if Hiruma tried anything like the corny 'yawn and wrap the arms around a shoulder gag' one usually saw in those sappy movies the girls liked to watch. (Since his only friend until high school had been Mamori-neechan, he'd pretty much been dragged to watch a good number of chickflicks against his will.) Not that he thought that Hiruma would actually go anything along the those lines; the demon was more than likely to just plonk Sena on his lap and point a gun at him to make him stay (the very image that flashed through his mind making his face have difficulty decided whether to be beet red again or turn pale in fear).

.

Both he and the cabdriver had been shocked when Hiruma had actually paid the fare "Struth, if this is gonna happen every time your cute ass is around, mayhap you orta be a good liddle 'kitty'..." Hiruma's ice sharp glare made the man quickly drive off in a screech of tires before Sena could turn any redder. "Not bad" Hiruma said checking the tickets; we got five minutes before start time - go get some decent seats" after giving Sena a ticket and a little push, he headed over to the snacks bar...Sena stared bug-eyed. - _That did not just happen! Did it?!...He's being nice! He didn't even kick me or yell...He isn't really going to buy snacks for us, is he? _-

.

The absurdity of the situation finally hit him. He was on a DATE with HIRUMA of all people. His First Date was with a Guy! And it was HIRUMA! _! What had he been thinking!!! He should have never agreed to this! The moment Suzuna had outlined her 'Plan'; he should have just walked out the door. He was never going to survive this! If he did, Hiruma was guaranteed to use this little episode to blackmail him to his deathbed! And the weirdest part was that Hiruma wasn't behaving in his 'normal' manner...

If anything, he almost seemed happy! Sena flushed bright red again - how could Hiruma even be okay with dating a guy in the first place, let alone someone like Sena?! There wasn't anything to be gained from dating him; he wasn't rich or had a position that Hiruma could exploit for his own ends (which were the only reasons Sena could think of that Hiruma would have for dating a guy). - _Wait! No Way! Hiruma-san can't le-like guys?! Could he? _- Sena's beet red colouring was now being replaced with white as Sena paled at the thought. That couldn't be right? Could it?

.

During their after practise talks the previous year one of the topics of discussion had been Hiruma's love life - Basically Suzuna had heard some gossip and gotten curious with both Monta and Sena (and eventually the rest of the team) being dragged into the dangerous wild goose chase of following the quarterback around. Needless to say it hadn't been very pleasant, but they had found out that Hiruma had a habit of picking up girls (and older women) for one night stands...turned out he had a part time job at a Host Club as one of the hosts (currently ranked at Number Three). It had been very un-nerving watching people accept Hiruma's 'bishonen happy nice guy face' (the face they'd seen at the school festival when Mamori & Yukimitsu had gone crazy in fact) as his normal state of being...

The following day, they had all found warning notes in their lockers about keeping their mouths shut...

.

Sena started to become aware of some of the strange looks he was receiving from the other people walking in the foyer. He had less than three minutes to locate seats in the theatre before Hiruma returned from whatever errand he had decide to complete (Sena's mind shied away from the concept of Hiruma actually playing 'boyfriend' for him - it was too scary). Hurriedly, the petite brunette checked through and selected seats roughly situated in the middle rows. The ones in the centre had already been packed, but some of the ones on the side aisles were still free. Nervously, Sena made sure to take seats with a good view of the screen that wouldn't result in either of them getting a crick in their necks. He hoped that Hiruma wouldn't get too angry with the choice of movie.

.

When Suzuna had cornered him to select the online movie tickets, she had been all for a horror movie so that Sena could 'act' scared and snuggle up to Hiruma. Sena had vehemently refused any and all horror movies! In an attempt to select a movie that wouldn't result with Hiruma yelling at him (or doing other things of a violent nature) and allow Sena to walk out of the cinema without wetting himself; he had opted for a recently released Action/Adventure film: GunStar Force III [1] [[in this case think Star Wars meets Cowboy Bebop lols]]. It was a Sci-Fi show Sena had been looking forward to watching at some point and he hoped that there would be enough explosions and violence to keep Hiruma interested (and not decide to enliven the theatre with a few explosions of his own). It was based off of one of the playstation games Sena regularly played on his console and Sena had been faithfully following the series - the second movie having been watched with his childhood friend, Kakitani Riku before he'd had to move away.

.

Sena had just barely settled himself into the second seat from the aisle when Hiruma plonked himself down in the adjoining seat right on the aisle, dumped a giant box of popcorn on Sena's lap, stuck a coke in Sena's drink holder, a bottle of water into his own drink holder and grunted slightly as he raised his arms to support the back of his head and crossed his feet on the seats in front. Given his length, it pretty much guaranteed that no one was going to sit in the row in front of them...

.

He seemed to be ignoring Sena's wide eyed stare of total shock - for which Sena was extremely thankful. -_ He really DID get movie snacks! What the hell?! -_ This wasn't usually the behaviour typically shown by the high schooler. All through the previews he couldn't stop taking quick peeps at the blonde. He was too stunned to notice the ads on the screen. When he wasn't looking at the older boy, he was looking at his knees; his mind awhirl as he tried to puzzle out the odd behaviour of the former quarterback and wondering what Hiruma was likely to do?! (Seeing various couples snuggling in happy togetherness in various theatre corners wasn't helping him calm down either.)

.

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Sena jumped and squealed before clapping his hands to his mouth, red in embarrassment. "Calm down fucking chibi, movies about to start" Hiruma stated, the green eyes watching him bemusedly. It didn't seem like he was all that bothered at Sena's fright at having his hand touch his shoulder, as he removed a handful of popcorn and started eating as the beginning of the movie rolled.

.

Hiruma had been ready for the smaller boy's startledment; his hand ready to stop the popcorn from spilling to the floor when he'd touched the boy's shoulder to try and calm him down. He had felt Sena's burning wide eyed stare as the boy kept sneaking shy glances at him. Of course poor Sena was going to be confused as hell! Why wouldn't he be? Even Hiruma marvelled at the level of patience he was displaying to the fucking kid. - _ hope the little shit appreciates it. If he doesn't...I'll just have to remind him Kekeke!_ - At least with the movie starting and Hiruma's light command the little brat wasn't gawking at him anymore. He could practically feel the bewilderment rolling off the kid though. It reminded Hiruma of one time when he'd seen a kitten trying figure out if the damn mutt, Kerberos was friendly or a threat ... and he was having a hard time preventing himself from laughing in the kid's face - it was just too cute.

.

Mortified beyond words, Sena unconsciously followed orders and turned back to the screen. His mind in turmoil - _I can't believed I just squealed like a stupid little girl _! He wasn't even doing anything...Wait! Why do I sound like I want him to do something?! This is just for the April fool right? It's no big deal... isn't it? _- Poor Sena's stomach was in knots trying to figure out his convoluted thoughts.

.

At least he no longer had to worry about Hiruma not liking the movie - at intervals when there was violence or an explosion the blonde demon would shout out with an exultant "YAHA! Right down the Fucking line!" or "Fuck! I shoot better than that!" and other exuberant expletives. By the end of the movie Sena had calmed down and was even tentatively enjoying Hiruma's company. It had helped that Hiruma hadn't 'tried' anything during the movie, so Sena was just pretty trying to think of 'the date' as a simple meeting between friends. He'd enjoyed the movie and had relaxed enough so that now; at the movies end as everyone was leaving, he was animatedly chatting away with Hiruma about the plot twists and characters in comparison to the previous movie that he'd watched with Riku. Hiruma meanwhile was waxing lyrical about the weaponry, mechanical designs and SFX. So as they walked back out into the foyer; Sena had at least completed one of Suzuna's objectives, to engage Hiruma in some small talk and conversation. To all appearances, if no one had known better - watching the two, one could have assumed that they were old friends instead of the devil and terrified minion.

.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] if anyone can think of a better movie name i'm all ears - the previous one was 'Forge thru the Stars III'

working on Chap. 5 but i'll see what the response is first before continuing lolz

edit/update:

Yay! for positive reviews! :)

i'm behind tho, comp decided to die T^T - didn't lose anything, but it's only just come back from the shop today so have to edit and type rest of story lolz


	5. Chapter 5: Past Meetings

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* borrowed* the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations..... *read torture*

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments

Sorry for the late entry - computer broke T^T

As a result, this may end up in a different location to where it was originally heading due to the 'breaking of the rhythm'. I'm going to try my best tho! Wish me luck!

Also trying to keep the paragraphs smaller - it just feels weird writing two sentence paragraphs lolz

Sena's easy to write (since I'm a clueless twit myself on a regular basis), but Hiruma's a pain! T^T

*********************************************************

Chapter 5 = Past Meetings

"So where did you wanna go for dinner?" Hiruma broke in through the Chibi's rattling. "D-Dinner?" was the wide eyed reply. "Yes Dinner. Where you eat food." The blonde replied sarcastically. The petite brunette flushed bright pink - Hiruma was finding that he rather liked being the one responsible for making that reaction. "I-I haven't really thought about it. A-anywhere's f-fine really" Sena was rather shocked to realise that he was enjoying HIRUMA's company - he'd respected the quarterback for many things, none the least making him discover and enjoy amefuto but he'd also known that Hiruma had a...sorta kind side. Not that the demonic blonde showed it to anyone, and Sena had been too wishful to remain alive than mention how he'd seen the blonde drop a block of ice into Yukimitsu's water during the previous year's tryouts. Granted the blonde probably didn't do anything unless there was a positive gain, but still...

.

Hiruma rolled his eyes expressively. "There has to be a place that you've wanted to eat at - some high class restaurant or something?"

- _High class? - _"Eto...No um I mean well.... "Hiruma's scowl wasn't helping the brunette calm down enough to think - _Eep! He's gonna be mad!_ - "urrr...ihaven'treallydonethisbeforesoanywhere'sfinereallyyoucanchoosehonestidon'tmind!" was Sena's high speed reply, holding his hands up placating.

Sena watched as the demon processed through his hastily returned answer with mounting trepidation - he hadn't wanted to admit that it was his first date...

.

Hiruma scratched his head abstractedly "It's not that big a deal fucking chibi. What's the matter? First date?" he said with an evil grin as he loomed over the smaller boy. A wide eyed stare and an insistent shaking of the head answered him. "Hoooo?! So which is it? No - this isn't your first date? Or yes it is your first date?" he asked backing the boy into a pillar (Oh it was fun making the little shit sweat!) - _Brat get's honest under pressure *smirk*_ - "Eto um ah well you see...um yeah...is my first date." Was the small voiced answer, the smaller boy hanging his head shamefacedly, grasping the hem of his shirt.

.

The older blonde raised his eyebrows at that - _Shit, I wasn't honestly expecting that to be the case......oh well lucky me *evil grin*_ - Given that the fucking shrimp was a high school star now, he would have thought that the chicks would have been falling over themselves to get some popularity and shit. Then again...given that the fucking manager would have been chasing off the gold-diggers and his own 'polite' warnings he should have expected that not to be the case (not that he was making it specifically hard for the runningback to score a date, he'd just wanted to make sure that this year: both tournament trophies were Deimon's without any outside distractions). Still...he was inordinately please to have stolen the little shit's First.

.

"Fine" sighed the older blonde, "I gotta head to the john. Stay here and figure out whether you want Chinese or American or something, then I'll choose a restaurant."He said backing off from the smaller boy and ruffling the brunette's hair good naturedly before heading to the toilets. He paused "Don't get picked up while I'm gone" Hiruma smirked. Sena could only stare; one hand touching his hair as a slight pink brushed his cheeks - _He didn't get angry...wait what did he mean 'get picked up'?..._ -

.

After a few moments, when the shock of the moment had worn off Sena remembered that Hiruma would probably be angry if he didn't have an answer by the time he'd come back. It was now nearly 8.45pm according to his watch - _oh rite dinner!...um I usually just have Japanese but Hiruma likes burgers, so maybe American like he said, but that's not really romantic...huh? Why do I want it to be romantic?! _ but maybe something else would be nice. Maybe we should try French? Wait! Isn't that too romantic? or maybe german - or wouldn't that be heavy? or maybe..._ - poor Sena was so engrossed with his decisions he failed the notice a passerby pause and take a double take.

.

THUNK!! "Weeell lookie what the cat dragged in!" Sena jumped as a fist suddenly banged against the pillar just above his head and a familiar brutal face sneered down on him. "Eep! K-Ko-Koda-k-kun!" Cowering Sena's first instinct was to look for an avenue of escape but with the bully's cronies blocking his way; any escape routes were effectively sealed - _why do they always come with Backup? _- and Sena's speed advantage was now no longer valid.

.

"Soooo nice to know you remember me... 'Cos I CERTAINLY remember you!" drawled the older man. Sena shivered at the undisguised malice in that voice. Koda had more reason than most bullies to hold a grudge and want to hurt him - Sena was part of the reason why he'd been expelled from their school.

.

It was still one of Sena's favourite memories (scary but still a positive memory):

_Koda had been an older boy of about 17. Due to several incidents he'd been held back in school and wound up transferring to Sena's Grade school _[1] _in the time before he'd had that fateful meeting with Riku - the time before he was able to run away. Needless to say Sena had immediately been targeted. It had been a weekend and Sena had been hustled into an alleyway by Koda because of some failed errand. Mamori-neechan having spotted them had immediately charged in to intervene but in the kerfuffle had been knocked out against a wall. "hmph serves the little bitch rite!" Koda had said wiping away at the scratches at his face "no matter I'll teach you how to behave the way a girl should do!" reaching towards the unconscious girl. _

_._

_6 year old Sena was already frightened by Koda's anger and even more so when Mamori-neechan had been knocked out, blood now dripping from her forehead. As the older boy reached for his friend; an unpleasant leer on his face, Sena had known that whatever he was about to do was much worse than any beating he'd received before. Almost without realising it he found himself scrambling forward to wrap himself around Koda's knees in an attempt to trip him and stop him from reaching his friend. "Le-Leave Mamori-neechan a-alone!"_

_._

"_You little brat! Get off!" The older boy had ruthlessly began kicking and punching the tiny brunette to shake him off "If that how you wanna play then I'll sort you out first, then make you watch!" Sena hurt and dazed had continued to hand on tenaciously. He was positive he was going to die - he hurt so much. He'd already lost hold of Koda's leg but as long as Koda was hitting and kicking at his curled up body against the wall; he wasn't going for Mamori-neechan. Sena just prayed that she'd wake up soon and get away to somewhere safe - find grownups or something. _

_._

_A hand painfully grabbed his hair, pulling his head up; the world was going dark he could barely see out of his eyes. He could remember the feel of what might have been blood dripping from his nose and down his head. He'd been in too much pain to register anything but mild confusion when he felt fingers roughly touching his chest, his clothes must have been ripped off during the beating it wasn't uncommon. He should have been scared...he was scared but he didn't have the energy to fight anymore. _

_._

_Then there were soft touches along the bare skin of his body. He hadn't liked those, if he could have run then he would have - but then Mamori-neechan would be in trouble. Sena had only the strength left to shiver and close his eyes to shut out the murky shadows looming over him when the touches had abruptly stopped. There had been loud angry noises and bangs and something that had sounded like scolding. Sena had managed to force his eyes open long enough to register a police uniform. Police meant safety and Sena had dropped into merciful blackness..._

_._

_When he'd opened them again there had been people, strangers handling him. He'd jerked away still dazed and once again terrified but gentle hands and calming voices had helped him into the tattered remains of his clothes. He'd been carried into a vehicle and he'd immediately started to panic again, then the gentle voices had directed his still bleary eyes to the quiet figure of Mamori-neechan sleeping on a cot. Pressed into another cot just opposite, a cooling cloth pressed to his head as he'd been reassured that his Mamori-neechan would be fine. Then the ambulance had taken off. He'd dimly remembered the cop praising him for something. _

_._

Mamori-neechan had suffered concussion and didn't remember much of the incident; truth to tell, Sena had mixed feelings about the incident himself. It hadn't been till later when he'd been recovering that he'd overheard that the policeman had given Koda a thorough beating (he'd wished he'd been able to see that) and he had been puzzled as to what the policeman had stopped Koda from doing to him. But he remembered that he'd been brave, the policeman had said so - but Sena had thanked his lucky stars that the policeman had been walking by just as Koda had finished beating him. A bittersweet memory but the knowledge that he'd tried to do something brave had nurtured hopes that he'd one day be able to protect his neechan instead of the other way around.

_._

He'd remembered the hate-filled look Koda had thrown at him when he'd left the school on the day he'd been expelled; the day after Sena had been well enough to return. Sena had prayed that he'd never run in to Koda because he knew; he'd be in for the beating of his life again and now, here was Koda - alive, bigger and from the looks of things more brutal than he'd been back in school.

.

Sena fidgeted; with no escape things were definitely becoming ugly...and he was finding himself looking forward to Hiruma's return. "So... where's the bitch?" Koda drawled out. Sena looked up startled, if he said yes - was Koda going to leave? but if he said no.....

.

"Eto...ano...S-she isn't he-here" was the strangled whisper that forced itself out from Sena's lips. "Ohhhhhhhh!" Leered the man bringing his face mere inches away. -_ I don't remember him having a white eye like that_ - Shivered Sena as he noticed one of Koda's eye's were strangly white with a pale electric blue iris. There didn't seem to be any pupils either. As Koda's head moved the stale breath landing on Sena's face, he could just see the faint scar across the eye as it was picked up in the light.

.

Tucked away, behind the pillar as they were; away from the main stream of the public, it didn't look like there was any help forthcoming any time soon. Try as he might, Sena couldn't keep himself from trembling. He might have been a lot braver than he'd been in the past but it was difficult fighting the fear of the Koda in front of him plus the fear that he'd had of Koda in the past. And the Bullies were always able to pick up on that...

.

-_ So the bitch isn't around?_ - Mused the mid-twenties year old man, "All glammed up and nowhere to go hmmm?!" - _Maybe he'd just screw the annoyance's girlfriend when she arrived as payback _- "So where's the bitch you're dating now? You must be on a date - oh so pretty and all..." Koda nudged placing a 'friendly' hand on Sena's shoulder a grim unpleasant smile on his brutal face "What's she look like? Hot? Cute? Come on now, no secrets between 'friends'!" Sena found his shoulder squeezed unmercifully.

.

- _ I am so dead! _- Sena whimpered, already he could feel the bruises forming under Koda's hand "I'm not.....I-I...It j-just a meet between f-friends, I-I d-don't have a g-girl..."he mumbled desperate to find an answer that would make Koda just leave and allow Sena to escape that crushing grip.

He found himself trapped by those cold hard unforgiving eyes - Hiruma's green glare was definitely more preferable! At least he had a better chance of remaining alive...

.

-_ Tch! There goes that idea... and it's too public to beat the crap out of him here and too obvious if I drag him somewhere where we can -_ Koda didn't bother to wonder at his unreasaonable hate towards the smaller boy. He'd promised himself that he was going to beat the crap out of the kid next time he saw him and that was all that mattered. After all it was the brat's fault that he'd gotten kicked out of school, gotten the shit nagged out of him by his parents, all that counselling, jail...Just because some stupid cop had heard the little brat whimpering, the soft touch of the little shit's skin, the aura of fear, the whimpering, the blood. The way he looked like a curled up puppy that had been kicked...

.

Koda jerked his thoughts away from that disturbing train of thought -_ Dammit! I'm a guy! I do girls! who cares how soft a pissy liddle prat like the puppy boy feels... _- Those big brown puppy eye's were pleading for him to do something (probably to go away but, like hell was he going to cave for some whiney half pint). He couldn't stop himself from looking at the pipsqueak's lips - soft and full, like a girl's. He'd almost hadn't recognised the brat, all dolled up as he was... evil thoughts pervaded his mind and he felt his cock go hard...

.

"Awww what's the matter...got stood up?" His arm propping him up against the piller he removed the crushing grip from the boy's shoulder and slid it up to wrap in a gently dangerous embrace around Sena's neck, the thumb just resting on the adam's apple...just one squeeze...

.

Sena couldn't stop the terrified whimper from escaping as the heavy calloused thumb rested on his throat. A pause and a gently almost lovingly rub against the adam's apple. That was the scary part - the gentleness along with the dangerously angry aura coming from the older man. "Or maybe you're waiting for a 'friend'?... Sena didn't get the implied gist of the query but Koda was definitely becoming even scarier if that was possible...

A strangled sob ripped itself from his throat as instinct and fear galvanized Sena into trying...something...anything to get him away from that unreasonable fear.

.

Koda grinned evilly at the naked fear that showed on the chibi's face. He'd been waiting for the brat to break and was ready for the unsuccessful shove. A single step and the smaller boy was pressed against the pillar, trapped between it and the older man's body. From his neck Koda moved to grip the back of the boy's head tilting it upwards. The smaller boy's hands were pressed ineffectually against his ribcage, terrified gasps escaping from the small panting chest before him and unshed tears of fright making the child's eyes go bright...Koda lived for this sense of power! The little shit sounded like the girls he usually pinned down and was even more alluring due to the paralysed state of fear. Even the girls usually started to scream and scratch at this point - the little fuck's brain must be in absolute shut down. Causing fear....it was intoxicating...

.

"K-Koda...K-koda-k-kun...wait, please...I I-I'm sorry..w-wait!" Sena squirmed ineffectually in that terrible grip. With next to no upper body power he didn't have a hope of pushing the older man away. The brutal face came nearer and Sena tried to turn away but the cruel grip on the back of his head, squeezed and held him in place. "K-Koda wait, please, s-stop..." desperately Sena, eyes shut tight, stopped pushing on the older man's chest and threw up his arms to protect his face from whatever blow was approaching him. A muttered growl and both his wrists were trapped in a bruising grip and pushed over his head against the pillar. Sena risked one quick glance and shut them again quickly as Koda's all too close face came unbearably closer. A dry sob wrenched from his throat as fear put a sour taste in his mouth he trembled and he waited for the blow to fall...

.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] I'm not sure what the school system is in Japan - so I used grade school (American) same as 1st yr primary (Aust).

YAHA! CLIFFHANGER!! XD

Could have continued, but this was too good a spot for instant cliff-hanger ;3

Chapter 6 in progress XD


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Knight

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* borrowed* the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations..... *read torture*

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments

*********************************************************

Chapter 6 = Dark Knight

"WHAT! THE! FUCK!"

Opening his eyes, Sena couldn't believe how relieved he was to finally see Hiruma. More so than during the Scorpions' game, More than even that dreadful time when Hiruma had returned to play after Gao-san had broken his arm in the game against the Dinosaurs!

.

"Piss off Blondie! I'm Busy - go find your own toyboy." Koda snarled at the lanky teenager, turning back to his interrupted menacing of the smaller brunette. However the needlepoint stare of the lean blonde was unsettling his game. "Sod off Needlebritches, 'Tain't any of your business 'nways!" he turned and gave the finger.

.

- _I thought I told the fucking chibi NOT to get picked up! _- To say that Hiruma was a little annoyed would have been an extremely misconceived understatement. Coming back from the bathrooms, he'd prepared his selection for dinner restaurants ready for the fucking runningback's decision. After all, he needed to calm and relax the fucking pipsqueak down if he wanted things to get interesting later on. He had everything planned out to the detail. Then he finds some Asswipe draped around the petite brunette as if he owns him. Hiruma's immediate instinct would have been to march up guns blazing and raise hell; however Hiruma was too smart not to recognise a volatile situation when he saw it. So for now, he held back; assessing the problem and analysing all possible outcomes.

.

Sena was obviously terrified, the big brown eyes looking in his direction with mute pleading. There wasn't any point with yelling at the secretary, not when it was clear that he wasn't encouraging the assailant. Eyes hard, Hiruma noted the wrists that looked like they were ready to break and the single tear track from the fucking chibi's eye - it was fairly obvious that Sena was receiving some clearly unwanted attention.

.

"Hi-hi-ru-ma!" sobbed out the smaller boy, eyes pleading at the taller blonde - _Shit!_ - When was the last time that someone had looked at him as if he was the answer to all their prayers. Detachedly, Hiruma registered his heart contracting with an inexplicable squeeze.

.

Hiruma recognised the thug draped around his date - with his devil network and his photographic memory, it wasn't hard. This asshole was a registered sex offender...among other things. He'd had priors from the age of 15. Hiruma had known that the Ass - Koda - had been to Sena's school and expelled due to violence and attempted sexual abuse, but he hadn't thought that Sena had been the victim. - _Tch! With the little shit's bully attraction history, I should have figured that_ - if anything that made him even more irritable.

.

One hand on his hip, Hiruma quietly asked, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Da fuck!" Koda whipped his head around again - didn't the upstart get it? "What's it look like to you? I'm picking up a bloody prostitute!" Hiruma's elegant eyebrows raised to his hairline "If he wasn't he wouldn't have been hanging 'round the 'red zone'" Koda explained with an evil grin, turning back to Sena. Whilst Hiruma's features stayed impassive, mentally he was kicking himself - _Fuck! Asshole's right; should have left him by the seats, not at the pillar like a callboy...but dammit, it was fucking sweet pressuring him like that _-

.

"It still doesn't explain what you're doing with my fucking boyfriend?!" the deadly clipped voice bit out coldly. Koda and his goons were a good 2 feet taller and larger than Hiruma but thugs didn't bother him. Why would they when he had two good friends by the name of "AK" and ".40"? And if that didn't work there were always his back up buddies of "magnum" and "colt western".

The sod had never even finished fucking school (which was why Hiruma hadn't bothered to research the anomaly of the ass attending Sena's school). Stupid fuckers weren't a threat in any sense of the word and now, the assholes were muscling in on HIS date like the dumb shits that they were. All that effort in watching his mouth just to calm the fucking pipsqueak down so things could get interesting later on; and the Fuckhead had just scared him right back to square one. Which meant that Hiruma was pissed; after all, the one thing you did not EVER do with Hiruma was FUCK. WITH. HIS. PLANS!

.

"Boy - Friend?!!" The thug raised his pencil thin eyebrows in shock before turning back to the lithe brunette pressed against him. Sena's eyes bugged out as he goggled at Hiruma - he had not just said such a blatant lie, had he? As Koda turned back to face him, Sena sweatdropped " Ah hahaha?!" he laughed nervously, right now he'd agree with anything Hiruma said as long as it got him away from 'Mr Ready-to-Pound'! -_ ...and well...technically...even though this is only our first date... I guess, if we're dating then he's m-m-my boyf-friend... - _but still, how could Hiruma even say something like that without cracking any emotion/embarrassment or something?

.

He whimpered as the hand around his wrists tightened unmercifully "Bah! Too bad Blondie! I've some unfinished biz..."

"I THOUGHT I told you not to get picked up?!" Sena shivered at the cold clipped tones and and the dangerously angry aura coming from the Blonde. The pain in his wrists forgotten; this was Nothing like what they had to deal with on the practise field and he was immensely glad that he wasn't the receiver. He prayed that he'd never EVER be the recipient. They'd always joked about how Hiruma was capable of killing, even though there had never been a fatality at the school...but Sena was pretty convince now that that fact; wasn't a rumor but the unholy truth!

.

"Hey pay attention to me he..."

"How long do you intend to stand there fucking pipsqueak?"

"G-gomen nasai Hi-hiruma-k-kun" Sena stuttered, marvelling at how Hiruma could stay so cool in spite of the older man's greater physical ability. Sena wasn't sure what was worrying him more - the potential damage to his respected captain and sempai...or the damage Hiruma was likely to do to the theatre for payback...

It didn't seem like Koda was even able to realise that he was picking on one of the most dangerous high schoolers in the whole of Japan.

.

"Now listen here you stinking piece of sh..." Koda argued turning around to grab the lanky brat glowering at him.

"Move your ass Fucking Chibi" No tonal inflections, no anger; just the command of a captain that expected to have his orders obeyed to the letter. Hiruma had been waiting for this: as the infuriated dumb shit turned his futile anger towards him, he'd loosened his grip on the runningback's wrists. Those few moments were all it took for the fucking brat to wrench his hands away, shove and dart to the safety of Hiruma's side.

.

Football practise didn't fail him as his body instinctively obeyed the command. A few artful movements and he was wrapping his arms around the Quarterback's waist, hiding behind him and burying his face into the soft silk shirt on Hiruma's body. No matter how scared and apprehensive of the blonde he usually was; right now, Hiruma was the safest thing on earth. His body shuddered as he valiantly tried to stifle a sob, a few tears sneaking past his tightly closed eyes.

.

Hiruma tensed as lean arms wrapped around his middle; that was unexpected bonus - perhaps all wasn't lost? The opportunity was too perfect and Hiruma didn't bother to fight temptation; his free arm wrapping around those tiny shuddering shoulders, the elegant hand giving a gentle comforting squeeze. A small smile ghosted across the thin lips as he looked down at the petite brunette nestled at his side, his emerald orbs glinting as they looked down onto the tousled brown hair.

Objective 1) Retrieval of hostage from idiot thug = Complete!

Now it was time to put Objective 2 into play: Fuck with the Shitter's head!

Turning back the small somewhat tender and possessive smile turned into something more intimidating as the "devil's grin" he habitually wore returned in full force (the one he wore when he was out to completely pulverise the competition)!

.

Koda and his cronies took a few steps back at the sight of that smile - _Watdafuck?!!! -_ His backup started to murmur and shuffle uncomfortably and edge away to the nearest exit in the opposite direction of the somewhat non-human looking teenager in front of them. Since when had his ears been that large or pointed....and why were his teeth pointed? They looked more like some sort of fangs.....why was there some kind of miasma coming off of him? The older man hadn't drunk that much, and he wasn't a user so why was he seeing SFX of some weird shit nature coming from some wet-behind-the-ears kid? A barely perceptible sweatdrop formed on the back of Koda's head. His somewhat belated instinct finally registering that he'd picked a fight with a 'Top dog' instead of a 'small fry' like he'd thought.

.

Like all standard bullies, Koda was a coward at heart - as he registered fear, that fear was matched with anger at being made to feel small and insignificant. Koda was strong - some upstart young punk with no balls or brawn wasn't going to get away with making him feel like some kind of bug on display!

As with most fools that relied on power and barbaric strength to maintain their standing, Koda's small brain activated the only game plan that the bully had for this kind of situation - he charged! Fist raised and roaring as he went to 'teach' the brat a lesson...

Big Mistake...

.

Sena stilled as warmth surrounded him, a lean elegant hand on his shoulder reassuring him. Sena felt his shudders still as the fear melted from his self; melted by the oddly comforting heat that pervaded the demon's body. He squeezed, hugging tighter in reply still not daring to raise his eyes. The hand remained but the heat changed; growing warmer - like sunburn but more so dangerous. Sena couldn't help but risk a quick peek at his captain. Once again, Hiruma was back to his old self and in top demonic form - except for the arm that remained snugly wrapped around Sena's shoulders. That was oddly comforting and even scarier at the same time. The dark aura, the sharp teeth, the insanely grinning mouth and the demonic glowing eyes - it was all a little too much for Sena as he quickly shut his eyes and reburied his face in Hiruma's intoxicatingly addicting warmth - _Maybe he really is a volcano... _-

If Sena hadn't been so scared, he may have felt a little sorry for Koda and pitied his lack of awareness.

.

CLICK! Koda found himself swallowing at a dry throat as he found himself staring down the barrel of an insanely large (and obviously modified) Magnum revolver. An elegant blonde eyebrow quirked into the blonde bangs - the brat was looking infuriatingly superior!

- _Damn that fucked up uptight self confident dipshit! _- He mentally screamed as he was forced to pause mid strike, the fist left ineffectually upraised.

"I believe it's quite clear who the victor here is!" again that clipped tone sounded out - like the bastard had already known the outcome. Koda ground his teeth in frustration "Now why don't you fuck off before I see that the rest of your uncharged priors are added to that little blackmark list the police have their hands on..."

"You don't know shit" Koda challenged.

"Really?" the green eyes glittered dangerously

- _God dammit! This bastard's laughing! -_ Inwardly fumed Koda

"I believe there's a Maria-san from France that won't mind testifying! Then there's Mitsuoko-chan's family and Geogio-san with a charge of burglary. Oh! And there's Luigi Fa Andorio from Italy, an underling with the mob whose uninvolved younger brother you beat up... I can continue if you like?" The older man's brutal features had paled significantly "Teme... da fuck did you get that info - there weren't any witnesses!"

"Hoooo? So you admit that those situations occurred then?"

"You bastard!" Koda's eye twitched as the gun nozzle shifted to his eyeball and he held his tongue. The bloody Blonde held all the cards...

"I believe I told you to fuck off, pashiri!"

"Who the hell are you calling your servant?!"

.

BPKCHUUU!!! A single gun retort sounded out and Koda screamed, falling to the ground holding his ear. Tears streaming he glared painfully at an image of the demonic blonde that wavered and swirled, distorting oddly along with the ringing in his ears.

Hiruma had moved the revolver to the side by the bully's ear and at that close proximity, Koda now had a shattered eardrum - an injury of excruciating pain.

"Like I said bitch; fuck off! And if I so much as hear that you...any of you...came near my fucking boyfriend - an addition to your police files will be the least of your worries! Am I clear?" The Master directed to his new batch of stunned slaves as they stared at their leader squirming on the floor.

.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

This looks like a good place to end in time for the next chapter :)

it's a little anti-climatic...but i think Hiruma holding back works better here instead of the all out war scenario

.

Thank you everyone for the great reviews to date!


	7. Chapter 7: Tenderness

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* borrowed* the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations.....

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments

Wasn't sure about this current chapter title...but it looks like it works :3

minor edit: forgot a sentance or two

*********************************************************

Chapter 7 = Tenderness 

Guiding the still dazed runningback, Hiruma led the way from the theatre and the commotion that they had left there. It had been annoying; gunshots, while satisfying had an unreasonable fault in that they attracted nosy people that didn't know when to mind their own business. After making his weapon mysteriously disappear, he'd tilted the head of his petite date only to find the fucking chibi's eyes glazed in shock. When he'd begun to guide the brat away, all the nosy pratts had decided to get in his way. Hiruma had seriously debated blackmailing any police officials that arrived at the scene just so that he could have the pleasure of removing the annoying ants that were insisting in getting in his way...

.

Luckily one of the so called 'ants' - the theatre owner - who stormed over to raise hell; paused and began 'licking his boots' once his dull mind registered exactly WHO he was about to scold. (Hiruma would have found it deliciously funny if he hadn't been concerned by the quiet boy attached to his side.) The wise man had organised theatre security to escort them to the door - which meant that Hiruma probably had to return one on the blackmail items he had on the man.

.

Outside Sena hadn't improved, still walking like a zombie not even responding to a hand waved in front of his face. Which made Hiruma a tad concerned (not that he'd ever admit it). When they came to a bus stop, he carefully sat the smaller boy down before making a gentle assessment of the boy's wrists. The skin was already darkening from deep bruises and Hiruma was willing to bet that it was more than likely that the brat would have trouble moving his hands in the morning. A quick cursory check ensured that there were no other areas of potential injury - which was good as Hiruma didn't fancy the argument it was likely to take to get the doctor to open shop at this hour. Gently, tenderly he cupped the brunette's cheek and pondered...

.

Hiruma still couldn't believe his luck - bad moment's aside - the night had actually been rather pleasant, contrary to what he'd expected. He'd never asked the fucking chibi out since it was guaranteed 100% that the little shit wouldn't have taken him seriously and would have been wondering what evil deeds he had planned for the new captain (which was more than likely anyway).

.

His thoughts lingered over the confusing emotions that he'd had to shelve to the side in order to remain calm and focused on the task at hand. He certainly didn't remember having been worried over the runningback's health outside of the field before. Still...the brunette was 'His Property' and Hiruma had had odd misgivings over relinquishing that hold over 'his golden legs'; even with the fucking manager nagging at him to lay off and let the club develop on their own strengths.

.

The bitch may have been an overprotective nuisance, but she wasn't stupid and she was well aware when it was hopeless to discourage a person whose mind had been made. Sena had been an anomaly in that the little shit was far too contentious and wouldn't have dreamed of defying his precious 'nee-chan' in case he hurt her feelings and she'd therefore failed to recognise the potential of a man within his slight frame. Hiruma in his calmer, more kindly moments couldn't fault her - if he hadn't been the one to have shoved the brat into the uniform, he'd have probably had a hard time believing that the short, highly strung doormat was the same quietly determined Eyeshield 21. Still sometimes kindness killed and the fucking manager, whilst good intentioned had been well on the way to creating a wet-behind-the-ears coward with no hope of ever finding his own feet to stand on.

.

He wasn't sure when he'd begun to see the smaller boy as something other than a useful tool to achieving his means. But the fucking chibi's determination was something to admire once it was guided to a more productive path - namely Hiruma's football team. Granted; having the kid jump every time he barked out orders certainly indulged his ego. "Heh" Hiruma scoffed, in some ways Hiruma was just a bad a bully as Koda had been; only he did it with far more style and subtlety. After all strength wasn't only just power of the body. There was also that of the mind which since Hiruma lacked the former, ensured that he exploited all aspects of the latter. Hiruma liked to see himself as some sort of general who directed his pieces over the chessboard and flattening all contenders. If you lacked personal strength then you simply gathered followers to provide that strength for you...

.

Hiruma gently brushed a thumb against the soft lips of the petite brunette. In repose the boy looked like he should have been in grade school - not his 2nd year of High school. Looking at the chibi's lips, Hiruma reflected that he'd walk in on the situation at just the right time. It hadn't looked like anything too serious had begun but after the fucking pipsqueak's slip of the tongue, he wasn't about to let anyone else steal His Runningback's first kiss...or any of his other 'firsts' for that matter.

.

Hiruma had known he was bisexual from pretty much the beginning of puberty - not that he cared what anyone else might have thought. Aside from the football, he'd been ignoring the little shit's presence even though it made him ache with lust. As luck had to have it, whilst any good looking female would suffice for that particular yearning; when it came to the male gender Hiruma had discovered that he liked 'little mice' and the like. Like a toothache, the fact that his runningback fit the exact profile of his male tastes had gnawed away at his conscience.

.

He'd found himself snapping at the boy as his lusts had grown, especially as the Christmas Bowl approached. Back then, he wasn't about to complicate their losses by giving in to his lusts (or risk the fact that the chibi probably wouldn't have recovered in time to walk let alone run). Driving him away by being a bastard (which was keeping in his character) had been the easiest way to ensure the boy's protection from the Quarterback himself.

.

Once they had proven themselves and won the tournament, Hiruma had relaxed a bit, only to find himself waking from wet dreams that largely featured those soft amber brown eyes...and a few activities that the runningback; chaste as he was, definitely would not have participated in, not in reality. Thankfully, the trials of the Japan America X-Games had been enough of a distraction that he'd simply gained what enjoyment and pleasure he could from the dream chibi since it was unlikely that he'd be able to partake of the real one without completely shattering the tentative trust he'd managed to build through comradeship as team captain/coach/trainer/manager or whichever role Hiruma chose to remain in contact with the team he had created and therefore the lithe runningback.

.

Those barriers were gone now; after all, the fucking chibi while nervous wasn't avoiding him in this situation and once he'd calmed the brunette down the chibi started displaying signs that he wasn't adverse to the blonde's presence. Aside from the fucking cheerleader, there hadn't been any females that had seemed to spark the high schooler's interest - He'd checked. Which argued the fucking shrimp might even have homosexual tendencies; he probably just didn't' realise or understand those peaks of lust that drove the body of a young hormonal teenager - and Hiruma was more than ready to assist with 'explaining things' to the boy (complete with physical demonstrations, of course!). Leaning forward Hiruma grinned and edged closer, seeking to claim the petite brunette's soft lips...

.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

The first thing Sena's groggy mind and bleary eyes registered were teeth. Large Sharp Pointed Teeth! - Gleaming in the pale light. He screamed, jumping in startlement and backing away from whatever creature was coming to eat him...

Flailing, his arms came in contact with the hard back and arm rest of the bench he was sitting on. Wincing, Sena came awake and looked about in alarm - _Wha...wha wha wha what?! _-

He was still groggy and the events from before he'd blacked out were hazy.

.

Dimly he registered his surroundings: the night sky above him with its crescent moon and stars, shops and building next to him with an odd cue-de-sac of treed park area as shade for the bus stop bench he was sitting on.

There was a hunch up figure on the bench next him only a few spaces away from where his feet were propped up on. Sena blinked "H-Hiruma?" The blonde was hunched over his knees with his head in his hands...he looked...was he crying?

.

The blonde turned to face Sena, his eyebrows knitted together in one of the pissiest looks he'd ever received from the demon. The Blonde glared at the runningback, pointed ears still plugged with his index fingers and his elbows sticking out at 90 degrees "God Dammit Fucking Pipsqueak, Did you HAVE to shriek like a Fucking Girl?!!" he snarled.

"G-go-gomen Na-s-sai!" Sena sweatdropped

The young blonde demon sighed, closing his eyes as he faced the front, unplugging and rubbing his ears. He looked like he was warring within himself.

.

"Its fine" he finally said with another sigh, rubbing his forehead before leaning back and draping his arms on the bench back, looking up at the sky.

An uncomfortable silence existed for a moment then Sena forced himself to ask the question "A-anooo Hi-Hiruma-sa...I'm mean Hiruma-ku-kun but...what...happened?"

"You don't remember?" Hiruma asked the sky.

"Eto..."Sena shook his head, reassembling himself on the bench with his feet tucked away under the bench and his hands gripping the edge of his shirt hem in apprehension. He risked another look at the out of character demon sitting next to him; however this brought the distant cinema lights of the theatre into his line of sight just past the shadowed profile of his fellow high schooler.

.

Memories came flashing back - images of the movie, the taxi man, the previously forgotten Koda-kun and the memory of running into the niche within Hiruma's protective circle and the warmth & safety emanating from that person's being.

"...Looks like you do remember"

Sena focused on the immobile blonde now aware of the green glints showing in the moonlight as the demon watched the younger boy range from pale white to a slowly darkening red flush from the corner of his narrowed eyes.

.

"W-wahhhhhhh! G-gomen nasai!!!" Sena said hurriedly, getting up and bowing to the blonde "I I I didn't mean to incon-convenience you!"

A sardonically raised eyebrow contemplated the bowing young man before him "...it's fine" he said with another sigh.

Sena found himself gently pulled in mid bow till he was nestled by Hiruma's side once again, the demon's long arm draped around his shoulders. "Eh?" Sena shivered nervously, but to his credit didn't struggle away from the blonde, still somewhat confused by the demon's odd behaviour.

.

Hiruma pointedly ignored the nervousness of the younger boy beside him. After giving him a few moment to settle down and relax at his side Hiruma raised the topic "So...did you decide on what you'd like to have for dinner tonight?" it was nearly 9pm.

Looking up Sena still saw the blonde watching the sky. Leaning back on the arm draped around his shoulders, Sena also contemplated the night sky as he pondered his own thoughts. The events with the bully from his past had been draining and Sena was more than ready to just be finished so that he could go home and sleep, but Hiruma looked (if that was the word) like he was enjoying the date and Sena...in all honesty, Sena wasn't about to ruin that for him. Not when he'd gone to the trouble of taking him out and watching the movie with him...

.

With a start Sena remembered that this 'date' was just a hoax for the purpose of catching Hiruma for the April fool's the next day. Guiltily Sena wondered if it was really alright to do this to Hiruma, even though he probably had something much worse planned for his fellow students at school and then was struck with confusion as he dimly realised that he was quite comfortable 'dating' Hiruma. Maybe it had to do with Hiruma saving him from Koda, but then he'd done quite a lot for Sena - amefuto, Eyeshield 21, etc - even though Sena probably hadn't wanted too at first, but in spite of the fear and the pain; the previous year had held some of the best memories that Sena had ever had. He'd made lots of new friends and was no longer as scared of everything as he had been. So he had a lot to be thankful for in regards to the quarterback. Somehow, as that realisation made itself known; Sena was suddenly unsure if it was really fair to play with the blonde's heart (if he had one, that is).

.

Watching the night clouds cross the sky, Hiruma continued to ignore the brunette at his side even though his shoulders almost ached in sympathy from the tenseness of the lithe body beside him. Hiruma was in a quandary, he usually hated it when his dates in the past had made him wait for an answer...but with Sena he couldn't bring himself to snap at the boy. The arm wrapped around the fucking pipsqueak's shoulder lightly began to stroke the petite brunette's shoulder with a gentle thumb in an effort to calm and relax the boy. The kid might just break, especially after the fiasco at the cinema and Hiruma wasn't too sure if he wanted to deal with a bawling brat (he wasn't even sure if he knew how to handle a situation like that - that was the fucking manager's thing). Still...Hiruma pondered his own odd behaviour. He was being a lot more patient than he usually was with his dates (both male and female). Then again, this was his Star Player, his Ace in the Deck, the Deimon Devil Bat's 'Golden Legs' and His Runningback. After all, the fucking chibi had practically made his dreams come true (the amefuto ones at least).

.

Sena was so engrossed in his internal debate on the ethics of behind this date that it took a moment before he realised that Hiruma was speaking to him "...ision for dinner? Because I was hoping to snag a few hours at a nightclub before calling it a night"

"Eh?"

Hiruma finally turned his face from the stars to face the smaller boy "I said...did you make a decision for what you wanted for dinner? I did want to go to a nightclub before we turned back. The restaurants around here will be closing soon and I wouldn't advise the crap they serve at the nightclubs as decent."

A guilty flush spread across Sena's face "Ah well...um...yu-you do know I've to be home by te-ten to-tonight?"

"Your fucking mother knows you're out on a date doesn't she?" Sena nodded.

Hiruma shrugged expressively "Since when has a guy EVER come home on time from a date? She probably expects you to stay out late."

Sena winced -_ that's probably true...only problem is, I don't think Mamori-neechan or Suzuna-chan told her I was going to be with a GUY...did they? _-

"So what's the problem?" the blonde insisted.

"Eto..ah..well...I've never really been to a nightclub so I don't think I'd be comfortable there...." Sena's reply faded to a whisper under those sharp green eyes.

"All the more reason to go to one...but let's worry about that later - we've still to sort out dinner so hurry up and choose what sort of food you were after, 'cos I'm starved!"

"Ah! Gomen nasai" Sena hurriedly apologised, holding his hands up placatingly as he looked up at the taller boy "I haven't re-really thought about it. Food wasn't exactly the top most thing on my mind." Sena's stomach decided to announce itself with a choice growl. Sena sweatdropped

"Um....ahahaha...well, my folks don't really go out that much so anywhere you choose should be fine...really!"

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I'll think I'll leave it here till the next chapter ^w^

It's a chapter of FLUFF! (I think lolz)


	8. Chapter 8a: At the Restaurant

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* "borrowed" the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations.....

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments within story text

.

= I have lousy chapter titles - they've been getting worse as this has dragged on T^T Sorryz!

= Also the previous chapter felt like I'd lost a bit of the flow.... I hope to regain the storyline during this one, bear with me onegai! *bow*

=this chapter was going to have both dinner and nightclub scenes...but dinner started to take a while to write lolz so it's only going to be dinner

= also have the 'asterisks' been working as I type? I use them to write *moods/sound effects* (oh good they do work ^w^)

.

*********************************************************

Chapter 8.0 = Dinner Disruptions 

Sena shifted nervously as they were ushered to table. He was starting to have misgivings again over the continuance of this charade. After all, he still wanted to remain alive...and besides it no longer seemed like quite the joke anymore. Why hadn't he just ended it then and there; given the whole thing away while there was still a chance that Hiruma would only threaten to kill him, not ACTUALLY kill him. But he'd seen aspects of the demon that he'd never have thought possible! Or at least that the demon would never have shown to anyone in his entire lifetime...and like a drug, Sena wanted more.

.

It was so confusing, the differences were subtle: how he'd tucked Sena by his side as he led the way, the odd glint in his eyes that wasn't anything like anger or irritation (some mild annoyance, but that had been directed at a drunkard that had bumped into them on the way to the restaurant). It had seemed like the Blonde had been going out of his way to NOT snap at Sena's obtuseness. It was odd and sweet and scary and charming and strange and caring...Hiruma was such a complex character once you got a chance to see past the snarling teeth, glaring eyes and devious demeanour he presented to the world...

.

- _Curiosity killed the cat..._ - if Sena remembered the phrase correctly. He was probably going to die once Hiruma had the April fool's sprung on him anyway, so he might as well find out what he could and simply enjoy the 'nicer' side of the Demon of Deimon High.

.

Sena only vaguely remembered the name of the restaurant that Hiruma brought them to. He thought he'd seen it in one of his mother's cooking/tourist magazines but that was nothing compared to how 'out of place' Sena felt as they'd come through the door. Everyone was the epitome of elegance and high society. New clothes aside Sena felt like some sort of alley stray that had come begging for scraps at the kitchen door of the manor born. Men in fine cut suits or expensive attire similar to Hiruma's night wear; women in clinging rich materials, draped in jewels - Sena would have run, except the lean arm around him prevented that instinct. It had tightened imperceptibly but when he looked up at the blonde, the demon's poker face was unbreakable as usual. Still...it was nice and safe there (as long as he didn't annoy or irritate the demon); snuggling closer to the warmth at his side he felt a small shy smile grace his lips as an answering pink tinge dusted his cheeks, his hands gripping the older boy's silk shirt tightly.

.

He sipped water nervously, fidgeting as they waited for the waiter to return (he'd been called off somewhere). Was it just him? Or was the atmosphere decidedly hostile? Looking around, Sena espied some disgusted looks directed in their direction (mostly from guys, but there were one or two girls) and some outright hostile ones (girls). Sena also spotted some females laughing and tittering at each other - it was all very strange. As noisy as it was, Sena could catch the odd murmur or two, as excited whisperings intermingled with normal conversation.

.

"Ne ne, did you see?"

.

"Tch! Stupid gays - there are plenty of gays bars. There was no need to dirty our favourite restaurant"

"Now dear, that's not nice"

.

"What a horrible man, he's nothing but a cradle robber!"

.

"Sooo sad! And such a waste! Why did puppy eyes have to send another hot bod to gayland?!"

.

"Poor baby! He looks so scared - do you think he can hear us *giggle*"

"Don't they make such a cute uke and seme?!"

"I know, but it's always the hotties that wind up gay...maybe we should convince Blondie to try the 'other white meat' *chuckle*"

.

"Ugh, really that's a shame! That overgrown bully forcing that sweet boy before he's even reached puberty!"

.

"Look at his widdle puppy eyes! Don't they just make you wanna smother him with kisses"

"No way! I'll take the tall, dark and sexy anytime...hey, do you think he's Yakuza?"

"If it's that hot, would it matter to you *snicker*"

"Probably not, but at least it's got some excitement in him!*giggle*"

.

"Aw now honey isn't that sweet? The nice older brother taking out his younger brother..."

"Now now dear, did you remember your glasses? They don't look anything alike"

"I'm aware of that honey, but for them to be that close they must be step brothers. Isn't it sweet that the older boy's trying to welcome that child into the family?"

"Urrrr *sweatdrop*"

.

"Honestly, why on earth is he with that boy? If I had known he was lonely I would have been more than willing to 'keep him company'"

"I don't know... they kind of look good together"

.

"Really, What is the world coming too?! 'Tis against God's will for that sort of sacrilege!"

"Calm down Father, God's word is that we should Love our brothers..."

.

"Hey how far do you think they've gone?"

"*giggle* does it matter? That cute little kitty's going to in for the 'ride of his life' if I remember the rumours about that Blondie"

"Ooooh?! Do tell!"

.

"Do you really think they're gay?"

"Why? What does it matter?"

"It's just that Cute little Shorty looks like he'd make someone a good husband"

*snort*

"Well he couldn't be any worse than you - at least he looks like he'd actually help around the house!"

.

"I'm surprised, aren't they ashamed? There are other places for their kind"

"Dearest, it's the new age. Try to be a little more open-minded. It's not like those two are making out on the table"

.

Sena started as a menu was placed in front of him. Looking up he found himself under the intense scrutiny of the green eyed devil - had he been looking at him the entire time?

He didn't get much of a look at the menu as it was gentle yanked from his hands. Not that it was much help. Most of it was written in French with English translations. Sena's eyes were still bugging out from what he had seen in the price column - _$50 for a single entree? That's way too much!_ -

"Anoooo......Hiruma-ku-n, eto...yu-you don't have to do this you know. Um, we could go somewhere ch-cheaper um...." Sena wilted as the green eyes alighted on him once more.

"If I couldn't afford it I wouldn't have come"

"Oh so da ne....Eh! But! But but! Don't you usually..........*whisper* just you know...um....."

"Blackmail?" Sena nodded mutely, shamefaced and bright red.

"Where's the point in taking a date out for a free meal?" the Blonde explained - _Not on the First date anyway_ - Hiruma thought to himself.

.

"Oh..............Wait! You mean you're actually paying?!!" The brunette said incredulously.

The blonde shrugged as he went back to perusing the Menu.

- _I guess I can see the sense in that..._ - He was a little relieved, he wasn't sure if he really liked the idea of Hiruma conning all their meals out of the restaurants instead of paying like he should have been. - _Meals? Wait this is only the first date! Why am I thinking Plural?! I'm gonna be dead after tomorrow O_O! _-

.

Hiruma watched the fucking Chibi go off on another wandering mind ramble as he was once again pondering some pointless thought. He glanced briefly at the menu in his hand...it wasn't like he needed it. He'd been to this place enough; mostly for work but sometimes for personal reasons. He'd watched intently as the little shit's head flicked from side to side as he'd followed the whispers, it had been rather....cute.

- '_Cute'?_ _Geh! Now my head's getting fucked up and corny...how lame_ - the corner of his mouth twitched as he stifled a smile. Yet again he was amazed that the fucking pipsqueak could bring about this sort of change - oddly enough, Hiruma found it even stranger that he didn't mind as much. Then again this was His Runningback...

Hiruma had heard the whispers and comments too...but then, he didn't care.

.

The waiter finally returned to take their orders. After a rather condescending look down his impeccably groomed moustache at the both of them, he asked, *sniff* "I take it ze zirz will be h'ordering entreez?" The smaller boy had backed away from him looking rather alarmed and ashamed, his eyes dropping to the tabletop. The snooty smirk the waiter was wearing dropped the moment his eyes met a pair of icy green and quite obviously furious eyes. Thump! Hiruma had the enjoyment of watching both the waiter and the brunette's eyes bug out as the (rather large) wad of cash hit the table.

"I'm paying my tab tonight, I'm sure service will remain up to scratch, no?!" a fanged smile graced the blonde as he gracefully and pointedly leant one elegant elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand whilst watching the waiter like a hawk. The waiter couldn't repress a shudder.

.

"Of course, Zir" Bowing, he turned away, only to suddenly find a long lean arm shoot out and grab his arm with a hand that felt like claws. Had the temperature dropped? Yanked back, he faced the unnerving blonde once again and there was a muffled click. Looking down, the hapless waiter espied the tiniest gun he'd ever seen (derringer .02) pressed against his stomach. Sweating he listened to the customer (who wasn't the naive spoilt rich kid like he'd thought).

"Fucking Newbie did you not hear me?! I said I'm paying my tab! Not your fucking tip! Now take my cash out of your fucking pocket and take it to the front so that they can level my fucking tab - is that clear? Or do I need to spell it out for a fucking import like yourself?!" the level voice was obviously angry, yet it did not rise into a shout but was still heard quite clearly in the suddenly silent room.

Wrapped in a cold sweat, the waiter hastened to the registrar to comply; removing the money as he went. A faint tinge of pink graced his cheeks as he felt the eyes of other customers alight on him in curiosity.

.

"Fucking Westerners!" Hiruma muttered irritatedly.

"Go-gomen nasai Hi-hiruma-kun" Sena said shamefacedly

"The fuck are you apologising for?!"

"Eto...well...um...I'm not really dressed for this sort of place so he probably...." again, the brunette fell silent as the green eyes narrowed.

"There's nothing wrong with the shit you're wearing and it's their fucking problem if it is - not yours!"

"Yeah, but..."

"There Is Nothing Wrong with your clothes! It fits the dress standards of this crap hole so there's nothing for anyone to fucking complain about. Tch...it's not like you're a fucking striptease or anything....though I wouldn't mind......I COULD arrange that for next time..." With his elbows propped on the table, Hiruma leaned across the table with a suggestive leer, resting his chin on his interlocked hands - the demon grin surmounting his face. Sena leant away, sweatdropping with alarm "Eh ah no...That's fine" he held his hands up in a subconscious placating gesture of defence. The blonde smirked and leaned back in his chair again.

.

"Honoured customer...some cabernet sauvignon for your pleasure?" a different waiter this time offered the blonde some wine, pouring the richly coloured liquid at his nod.

"Fiiiiiiinally...someone that knows me" Hiruma said sarcastically "Who the fucking hell briefed the fucking frenchie?!"

"Ah...well, he's the son of the restaurant owner I'm afraid" the waiter replied, brushing his medium length black hair behind an ear "Wine?"

Sena shook his head wildly with a garbled mutter of explanation come protest - _...but we're under aged!!!_ - His face flushed bright red. The waiter gave an appreciative smile at the cuteness before turning back to the blonde.

"He was briefed...but unfortunately, he chose to dismiss the warning" He shrugged "in his ignorance; he doesn't consider you a threat to his existence since you are just a 'mere child'" He said pointedly, watching as the green eyes narrowed once again "...are you ready to place your orders?"

.

Sena watched as the demon sipped appreciatively at his wine glass before tapping away at something in his lap (the waiter had left with their orders only moments ago). After sipping at his own water and looking around while fidgeting, he gave in to temptation and stood up a little "What are you doing?" he asked leaning over the table. Hiruma was busy tapping at his laptop... - _where'd that come from? Hiruma wasn't carrying anything...then again he doesn't carry his guns either...but he still has them....O_O _-

Not bothering to look up, Hiruma answered "checking on the fucking frenchie"

Sena sweatdropped "Ano....is-is that really necessary?" Sena sat back down as the demon placed the laptop on the table corner. Sena felt a little relieved - it was a little conspicuous standing like that.

.

"Does it really matter? Assholes like him have always done something wrong and that fucking shithead needs a fucking lesson."

"eto...h-he probably didn't mean what he said, I-I mean ... he just didn't k-know...I guess..." Hiruma lifted a sardonic eyebrow. "Kenjo-kun wouldn't have normally needled me like that but that Fucking Ass has probably pissed off everyone on staff with that shitty attitude of his. So basically; we all wanna punish his sorry fucking ass."

"B-b-but is that really fair? I-I mean, if he's st-still new to Japan then he probably doesn't re-realise that he should waiter differently to the places in fr-france...."

"Bull-Fucking-Shit...fucking bastard's just a fucking racist pig like the fucking Nasa twerps' dumb fuck coach!"

Sena couldn't really counter that as he lapsed into silence once again...

.

It was only a few minutes more and Hiruma was closing the laptop and making it mysteriously disappear...

Sena could only watch in fascination and then wondered if he dared...

"A-ano....Hiruma-kun?" it was getting surprising easier to use that suffix

"Ngh?" Sena swallowed as those green eyes looked at him.

"W-where? How? *gulp* Howdoyoumakeyourlaptopandgunsdissappear?"

*Blink* Hiruma then gave another positively terrifying toothy leer leaning forward in that terrifyingly predatorily manner "if you get to know me better...maaaaaybe i'll let you know!"

"oh...okay" Sena innocently agreed only to freeze and stare at the tabletop in wide eyed shock, heart pounding wildly as the thought occurred to him - _huh!...wha? Wait, why does Hiruma want me to know him better....doesn't that mean he wants to know ME better? ...but he already knows everything about me though...probably...so there's nothing else for him to learn about me....isn't there?_ -

.

Hiruma watched the pipsqueak's visual display of confusion with elegant enjoyment (it was fun to make the fucking chibi panic) meanwhile internally; he was cacking himself to death - it was sooo fucking funny how the chibi had gone from questing innocent to stoned zombie once his instincts had nudged him into 'something isn't rite with that phrase'...and the fucking shrimp was too innocent to even realise just how much danger that phrase could put him into...and there was soooo much that could be "investigated" about the fucking chibi *mental grin*.

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O_O

Who could have thought that writing something as simple as a dinner date would be so complicated T_T

Anyway enjoy :)

Part 2 coming up!


	9. Chapter 8b: At the Restaurant

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* "borrowed" the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations.....

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments within story text

.

= Again apologies for poor storyboard! My mind keeps skipping to another story/chapter *sweat*

= Excessive apologies for the massive delay - I had internet problems and there's been stuff to kill the writing inspirations....so I've been sad (T_T) 

.

*********************************************************

Chapter 8.1 = At the Restaurant 

.

Sena had torn his mind away any possible implications of the demon's somewhat terrifying turn of thoughts. He'd distracted himself by staring at everything in the restaurant except the demonic classmate in front of him. There had been a slight awkward silence as he'd felt the hard green eyes just stay there...watching him...

.

Poor Sena had pummelled his brains in desperation; trying to come up with anything to break the quiet. How did girls deal with this 'date' thing? He was supposed to make conversation and play 'happy boyfriend' like Suzuna had told him too....-_ How am I even supposed to cope with a situation like this?! Who knows where Hiruma keeps his guns and things!...Even if I did get to know him better, I'm not even sure I would WANT to know where he keeps those things...... - _

_._

Sena desperately shook his head trying to take his mind away from that disturbing path of thoughts! He didn't want to know Hiruma better! He'd be more than happy to stay on his good side and remain alive! Granted the Demonic ex-captain of the school amefuto team had his good points...and he supposed that there might be more to the senior than most people knew...he'd certainly shown more humanity than most would have believed - Sena included...but... how was he even supposed to calm down and 'relax' as Suzuna had coached him. He doubted that the weird boys in her little 'information' books she'd shown him had to cope with the knowledge that the guy they were 'dating' was more than likely to BLOW THEM INTO SMITHEREENS once they'd found out it was all a sham!!!

.

A dry chuckle, cut across the younger brunette's wandering thoughts. Wide-eyed, the Runningback paused in his head shaking only to find himself staring up into the piercing green eyes of the hawk across the table. "Relax Fucking Chibi," was the drawled remark, "you didn't really take that striptease remark that seriously did you?" Sena stared -_Striptease remark???- _then flushed bright red as the words of Hiruma's previous comments returned to his mind. He wanted to sink into the earth or something. Poor Sena groaned as he covered his face with his hands and dropped his head onto the table. He'd been visibly shaking his head in a panic at his own thoughts in full view of the entire restaurant! Sena wished he could sink into the earth, even straight down to Hell or something - he doubted even Satan himself could make him any redder or more embarrassed than the Demon Quarterback before him. (The sound of smothered laughter from the other clientele wasn't helping either.)

.

Hiruma leant back in his chair savouring both his wine and the sight of the adorable Deimon Star Runningback. Kitten, puppy, bunny, mouse... basically anything adorable or cute and furry would be a comparable metaphor for the youth in front of him. Mentally the blonde scoffed at the way his own thoughts were progressing due to the influence of the fucking chibi. Honestly! When was the last time he'd thought of ANYTHING as 'cute'?! - _Oh rite, that hidden arm brace with the pipsqueak gun on the end *heh* _- [[I don't know what they are called...but they're on a cross spring thingy and are tucked under your shirt sleeve - I think they only have 4 bullets (or only one). You shake your arm and the gun pops out into the palm of your hand, I think you see them in joke magazines in the states... (And there's definitely one in Gunsmith Cats!)]] But still...'Cute' and 'Hiruma' were not words that you associated together and he'd have shot anyone that even suggested that he was potentially going 'Soft'!!

.

Hiruma sighed "Look, you want to know where I keep my Guns and stuff?"

Sena blinked "Uh...Ye-yes!....Please?" when had they gotten back to this part of the conversation? He hoped the price wasn't going to be too high....though it was a very curious secret and was a regular topic raised during the after practise conversations.

"At home of course" *smirk*

"Oh!" Sena smiled, that made perfect sense "......eh! Hey wait! But you've always got them on you? You have to hide them somewhere!"

"Kekekeke"

Sena slumped back down in his chair, He should have known that Hiruma would never give a straight answer unless it benefited him - he'd learnt that lesson back during first year.

.

Once again the silence built up between the two. Sena looking around the restaurant and nervously rubbing his arms and Hiruma...and Hiruma watching Sena...calmly partaking of his wineglass and always watching, the light but strangely deep green eyes never leaving Sena's face, Sena's eyes, gliding down his body, following Sena's hands as he awkwardly rubbed his arms ...

.

Sena gulped and looked down to his knees, his hands now dropped to his lap where he nervously kneaded his palms. He'd always known Hiruma had an intense stare but to be the sole recipient of that gaze was..... intimidating! He needed to break the moment and say something, get some conversation going, say anything! Anything - as long as it got the blonde demon sitting opposite of him engrossed with something other than Him! "S-s-so what did you o-order Hiruma-kun...for the meal?" Curse his nerves and his fool tongue... at least food was always a safe topic for a discussion.

Once again that elegantly arched eyebrow, "You'll find out when it arrives *devil smirk*"

Stumped once again, Sena's eyes dropped from his hands back to his knees.

.

The maniacal grin surmounting his face, Hiruma couldn't stop himself from feeling like a 'cat that caught the canary'. This time last year, the fucking pipsqueak wouldn't have had the balls to breathe in his presence let alone say even the smallest word. Hiruma wasn't given over to much of an ego (not like the fucking dreads) but Hiruma knew that he was pretty much responsible for the change to the half-pint; and he was Fucking Proud of it!

.

Maybe that was the reason behind his possessiveness over the lithe brunette. He hadn't wanted to watch all his hard work of the previous year get washed down the drain because of some half arsed first years screwing with his team (or so he convinced himself). The team hadn't really needed his influence (and the fucking Huh Huh Sankyodai, idiots though they were; were more than capable of providing the muscle to liven up any slackers).

.

Musashi, the irritable fucking old man that he was; had 'looked' at Hiruma knowingly the few times he'd stopped by at the club to say hello (he was wrapped up with night classes to catch up with the lessons he'd missed during the previous year - even the fucking baldy hadn't been able to help with all the units he'd missed!). Mercifully the old bastard hadn't vocalised his suspicions (though Hiruma conveniently cleaning and cocking his gun every time the fucking old man was about to open his mouth may have had something to do with that).

.

So little Sena was trying to 'make conversation'; it was a big improvement over behaviour of the previous year. However, the fucking pipsqueak was still useless at it - lacking the experience and knowledge of small talk and clamming up every time he spoke to a new stranger. (At least now when he had to say something important - even though the pipsqueak stuttered like one of his machine guns; the fucking chibi had the balls to say it!)

.

Topping up his glass, he raised it to inspect the colour as he nonchalantly looked at the runningback out of the corner of his eye. "So how's serving as the team captain for the year holding up with you?"

"Eh? Oh!" Sena immediately relaxed, "It's good! I'm really starting to get the hang of the huddles and g-giving orders" *sweatdrop* He grinned awkwardly, happy but nervous. "Oh right, I was thinking about some possible new plays for the upcoming games! They should allow us to utilise the freshmen a bit more an allow them to mature their game experience a bit more before the finalising game.... I think it's with the Ratan Matadors in 3 weeks time." [[have no clue how the timing goes lolz *sweatdrop*]]

"Haaaaah? You think?!" a long arm suddenly grabbed Sena dragging forwarded within inches of the Blonde Demon's face, "Get a Fucking Grip Fucking captain! How are you going to fucking kick some ass if you don't even know Who you you're going to be going up against!"

"H-H-Hai!!!!" Sena couldn't help reverting back to his nervous reactions and habits - Hiruma was just a very unsettling guy! "G-g-gomen nasaiiiiii!.........e-eto H-Hiruma-kun?...C-can I sit back down n-now? My neck k-kinda hurts where you're squeezing it!"

"Hmmm?...oh right."

Sena sat back down flushed to his roots, rubbing the back of his neck were the Blonde had grasped him to pull him forwards. Looking around, he made apologetic bows to the wide eyed patrons looking at him and his sempai.

.

- _Tch! That was smart...make him relax then fuck him right back up again! -_ Hiruma looked nonchalantly away from the brunette his savagely yanked across the table, seeming more interested in his wine than the cute chibi in front of him. He glared at the questioning looks directed at him from the curious diners from the other tables. How was he supposed to react? He was hoping that his team would have to balls to come away with both the spring and fall tournament trophies this year and keep the torch blazing! Inwardly he growled - _Weren't they serious about the tournaments? Were they going to blow it all away by getting slack?! - _

.

"I-I-I'll check again"

Hiruma glowered at the new captain of HIS football team "You BETTER fucking check! What do you want to do? Throw the game away by having the wrong strategies for the wrong fucking team?" he fumed.

"Eheheheh..no it...it's just the 'serious' game for the ranking qualifier is due for 3 weeks and I was really just trying to focus on the practice matches so that the freshmen were skilled and fully comfortable with the new plays so we could use them should the situation requiring them arise. You taught me that remember?" Sena smiled with all the angelic happiness his tiny body was capable of.

"hmph" Hiruma wanted to melt, even though his face remained impassive and somewhat irritated and bored....Sometimes, Hiruma wanted to curse his poker face - this dating gig probably would have been easier on the fucking chibi if he could actually see how he was affecting the blonde. Still it was gratifying that the fucking chibi had been paying that much attention to his 'lessons' during the previous year.

"Still, as the Captain you're going to have to think and prepare for the games down the line and stay on top and ahead of the 'game'!" He gestured with a pointed finger while the others remained wrapped around his wine glass, before swirling his wine and taking another judicious sip.

"Nn!"

"So......What are these new plays you were thinking of? Might as well go over them whilst we're on the subject and make sure you aren't planning on any suicide runs."

"Hai!"

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

= once again please memo/note me regarding spell errors/grammar mistakes and any other foul ups so I can correct and improve my writing skills 


	10. Chapter 9: Operation: Spy on Eyeshield!

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* "borrowed" the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations.....

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments within story text

.

= and now for the chapter that kept popping up in my head as I was trying for the previous chapter. Did some rearranging and I think this is a slightly better flow of the story :3

= I've been advised that I should stop my *emotion* style of writing so now I'll try to stick to a more literary format (instead of being lazy with email shorthand/fun) :P

= I've also been given the comment that my descriptiveness might be detracting from the story, but the majority of reviews indicated that folks were happy with my verbal pictures - so for now I'll continue as I am; however I'll open it up to comments and see how folks still feel or whether they would rather I cut down on words and leave them to envision the scenarios themselves!

[I blame Tolkien lolz]

.

*********************************************************

Chapter 9 = Operation: Spy on Eyeshield! 

.

Passersby gave the strange girl hugging a column outside the theatre a wide berth as they threw curious looks. Said girl had short blue-ish hair and was wearing a figure hugging suit (like a motor cross protective suit) in yellow and black stripes. A yellow puffy bakers cap and yellow backpack topped off the outfit whilst on her feet she wore oddly enough - rollerblades. Shifting blue fashion shades she fidgeted impatiently muttering irritably as she looked at her watch and once again brought up the video camera in her hand ready to film. "Awwwwwe, where are they!"

"We shouldn't have allowed this to happen...Suzuna are you listening to me!" Snapped another person hidden within the shadows of the pillars "and I can't believe you made me wear something like this! We'd blend in far better if we were to wear normal clothes!" A taller older girl stepped out of the shadows revealing herself to be a fetching young lady with chestnut hair cropped short. She was wearing a similar outfit to Suzuna only in a more 'Bonnie and Clyde' style with yellow and black pleather mini skirt in a 'racing checker' pattern and white go-go boots. A pale yellow 60's blouse with a bright yellow neck scarf and yellow fringed suede vest topped with a yellow beret completed the outfit.

"Awe come on Mamo-nee! It's no fun if we don't dress the part!"

"hmmmmm!" Anezaki Mamori doubted that point as she cast dubious looks at the onlookers looking at her and Suzuna (the males having the usual starry eyed expression on their faces that they usually got when they were debating whether they should ask her out).

- _I never should have allowed this...it's my fault! And now Sena's in the Claws of That Demon!_ - eyes closed, Mamori clenched her fists and fought her anger at getting carried away with the one chance at potentially catching the 'Master of Blackmail' at his own game. Academically, she knew this was the most likely method and unfortunately out of the entire school and list of known interactions - Sena had been the one with the highest percentage of having Hiruma's attention turned their way. But emotionally, Sena was still the small boy her heart had gone out to and even though he no longer needed her in quite the same way she still couldn't help looking out for him. Clever Suzuna, using the weakness of every 'open' and 'closet' yaoi fan that ever existed - the chance to dress boys up cutely! She should have never shown the girl her photos of Sena from their younger days when she'd dressed him in all manner of cute articles from cat suits to sailor suits. The chance to dress him in something other than his usual scruffy and comfortably casual attire had been too tempting to resist. And now Sena was at the mercy of that heinous demon!

.

"Suzuna we need to pull Sena out of this NOW!"

"What do you expect me to do? We lost them the moment they got into the cab at the school!" the blue haired girl piped up. "Let's face it; in the entire time since I joined up with you guys, I've never located his house or whatever. Finding that part time job of his was sheer dumb luck!"

"...But Suzuna!"

"I'm not too happy about it either!" - _I'd have liked to have seen You-nii's torture chambers_ - Suzuna pouted to herself; envisioning the grisly lair befitting a demon like the Blonde. "Whether we like it or not, we're stuck waiting for them to show up..."

"But what if they don't! What if that..That....That Monster misbehaves himself at wherever he's taken Sena!" Mamori wailed tugging at her hair.

Suzuna shrugged. "There's not a lot we can do but hope" she rolled her eyes at Mamori's excessive mother instincts - _Hasn't Sena already proven he doesn't need Mamo-nee's mothering anymore? _-

"SUZUNA!!!.....Ooooh! If anything's happened to him I'll never EVER forgive myself...or you either!"

"Whaaaa...but that's unfair! You were the one wanting to make him wear the dr-"

"MAMORI-SWAAAAAAN!!!!!!"

Suzuna hunched over as the last person she needed on a spy mission requiring subtleness appeared to moon like the monkey he was over Mamori.

"Heeeey" the boy known as Monta looked around, "haven't they shown up yet?"

"T^T"

"Calm down Mamo-nee, They'll be here - Come on! We both know Hiruma's too thrifty to throw away the free tickets we had the Monkey hide in his locker during morning practise"

"MUKYAAA - who you calling a Monkey!" Raimon Tarou ranted, eye's bugging out as they usually did at the frequent taunt, "I'll have you know I risked my Life- Max to get those in there without Hiruma-san knowing what I was doing! Scarey-MAX!"

"But where are they?!" Mamori bewailed once again.

.

With the plan in operation, various spies around the school (her other compatriots of the Deimon school newspaper) had kept a close eye on the pair as they had left the school. Suzuna had hurriedly changed and bullied Mamori into her outfit as the rest of the club had faded away to their own activities - their parts of the conspiracy; namely collecting the funds and donations needed to get the tickets and clothes for Sena had finished in the previous weeks. It was really quite handy organising a coup d'état when the entire school was backing you (she wasn't sure who the Huh Huh Sankyoudai had requested funds from, but their earnings had mostly paid for Sena's clothes). Suzuna was frankly glad of whoever had made the donation(s) because Sena had been adorable...and they'd have never pulled that off buying standard expensives from Myers and David Jones. She wondered if Sena actually realised he was wearing a small fortune in clothes on his back? (Probably not - he was a guy after all, cute as he was; some things are beyond mere males)

.

They'd gotten to the school gates in time to see Hiruma hustle the smaller boy into a cab. Poor Sena, if she hadn't been so determined to catch the demon she'd have felt sorry for the clearly terrified young man. But she was determined and hard to sway once she'd made up her mind! (Plus there was a certain matter of a picture involving her idiot brother...Really, why did she have to clean up after his mistakes anyway?! He wouldn't have been horrified, but her parents would have been - baka Taki ni-san!)

Try as they might they'd lost sight of the cab within the first 5 minutes. - _It's really hard to tail a car without being seen; it's not like anything in the movies!_ - Suzuna reflected. Now they were reduced to waiting at the outside pillars of the cinemas in the hope that You-nii wasn't in the process of skinning the Ace Runningback for the deception. She'd known how hard it was to trick You-nii, what with his information network and such; but she really thought they were close! You-nii had been so surprised (for him at least) when he'd seen Sena all cleaned up and when Mamori had screeched at him (she'd snapped those moments from the hidden security camera's of her own). She'd had to tackle Mamori to the ground to stop her from accosting Hiruma and taking Sena back when they'd enter the cab. She couldn't blame Mamo-nee's concern though, when she thought about it - she was pretty worried about Sena's safety too, but Hiruma was too prudent to damage their chances for the Spring and Fall Tournaments; on that, she was adamant!

.

- _Nearly 6pm _- Suzuna fidgeted again looking at her watch for about the tenth time. Then she signed with relief as a familiar looking cab pulled up. Camera ready she waited. Mamo-nee relaxed beside her and waited to see how badly damaged Sena was before she went in to rescue him and Monta watched in trepidation as well.

The tall blonde stepped out of the cab they were watching with avid intent. Suzuna felt herself and her compatriots draw in a quick breath of surprise at the third year's appearance. Watching through her lens she couldn't stop the flush of blood to her cheeks at the sight of the blonde (and she suspected Mamo-nee was probably suffering the same). Hiruma was undeniably a handsome guy - even if he did hide it by looking like a roguish punk most of the time (the part time job as a Host had proven it...as long as he didn't display the truth of his diabolical personality at least). There were still plenty of females every year that would attempt to provide him with valentine chocolates, but tonight; instead of the usual loud and flashy display the demon was known for - he seemed to be more than toned down. Ears and fangs and piercings aside, Hiruma was simply refined and elegant... and displaying the affluence he no doubly had access too.

.

Black silk and silver tones - Hiruma was just plain HOT!! A quick peek at Mamo-nee and the monkey showed them both frozen with shock (and Mamo-nee had a darker tinge to her face that she suspected had nothing to do with embarrassment).

Now the main actor of the play entered the stage - a very pale looking Sena left the cab now and stared as Hiruma actually paid the cab driver! Suzuna made sure to zoom in on the startled visage of the cab driver as well - after all she was a professional!

- _Wow...Even the monkey and Mamo-nee look stunned at that!_ - she thought as she quickly recorded their reactions. Personally, Suzuna was taking everything as a good sign. To all purposes, it looked like You-nii was trying to be less intimidating than usual. He could have been wearing that Jacquard print suit he'd worn in Las Vages for the date and blackmailed the cab driver as per usual. However, it seemed to be having the opposite effect on the little brunette as she zoomed in on Sena's pale face and worried features.

.

Suzuna had her own personal agenda for suggesting this particular ploy. She'd suspected for a while that it was highly possible that the Demon Quarterback of Deimon High was gay (most particularly for a particular Brunette)! Given the lengths she was witnessing the demon blonde was undertaking to appear more "normal & not scary" for this 'date' she was more than sure that her suspicions were correct. (She'd kept that part from Mamori of course!) After running into the older boy at one of her favourite yaoi book stores she'd begun to suspect pretty hard and who couldn't resist the adorable brunette? (Certainly Shin, Akaba and Yamato were displaying a more than normal attentiveness to the runningback - though with Shin she couldn't really tell...)

.

Suzuna was convinced that the Deimon Quarterback had a crush on the smaller runningback (it was just an adorable pairing!). But she was unsure of the brunette's reaction. This would be the litmus test to determine which way Sena swung! (He'd certainly been more than obtuse during the times she'd flirted with him, she couldn't figure out if he was just shy, unable to recognise flirtation or just thick as a brick... not that she was bothered)

" ....they really look sweet together" - _or they would do if Sena didn't look so terrified... _-

"DON'T Say that!" Mamori hissed under her breathe at her accomplice

- _Eeep! Was that aloud?_ - "Sorry Mamo-nee! But they really do look sorta good.." Suzuna whispered back.

"Muukyaaaa! Sena really does look good in those clothes...and he matches Hiruma's getup pretty good too..." Monta stated shading his eyes to peer at the pair

"HSSSSSSST!" both the girls shushed him as they all dived behind the pillar as the blonde looked up from looking at his tickets.

.

"Not bad" they heard him say as he GENTLY shoved the brunette towards the theatre doors. Bug eyed, they shared the same poleaxe face as the brunette. Suzuna filmed the rapid colour changes crisscrossing their way over Sena's face using the camcorder to get her own thoughts together.

"We should go and retrieve Sena now!" Mamori insisted as she awoke from her stunned state of mind, "before that Demon returns to damage my pore kyodai!"

"We can't do that Mamo-nee! This is the ONLY chance we have and it's working so far!" Suzuna stated, "If we go out now, all the effort will have been wasted."

"I knooooow! But Sena...and that monster.... Monta! What do you think?" She whined turning to the monkeyish boy.

"Ore?!" he replied dumbfounded, pointing to himself before going to a glazed and dreamy idiot face...

Suzuna rolled her eyes at the monkey's obviously crush driven mind, "Ah! They're going in! Mon-Mon make yourself useful and go get us some tickets quickly!"

"Huh? Why me?" the monkey said waking up from his Mamori-dream.

"Onegai Monta!" the older girl pleaded.

".........Omatasei leave it to me!" Suzuna shook her head in despair as the monkey boy left for the foyer with a ridiculous look on his face and pastel spots on his cheeks.

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

= once again please memo/note me regarding spell errors/grammar mistakes and any other foul ups so I can correct and improve my writing skills 

= I hope I got the right romanji for Monta's acquiesce


	11. Chapter 10: Enter the Spies

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tania Dick

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* "borrowed" the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations.....

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments within story text

.

= I've been advised that I should stop my *emotion* style of writing so now I'll try to stick to a more literary format (instead of being lazy with email shorthand/fun) :P

= I've also been given the comment that my descriptiveness might be detracting from the story, but the majority of reviews indicated that folks were happy with my verbal pictures - so for now I'll continue as I am; however I'll open it up to comments and see how folks still feel or whether they would rather I cut down on words and leave them to envision the scenarios themselves!

[I blame Tolkien lolz]

.

*********************************************************

Chapter 10 = Enter the Spies 

.

"Moe! Suzuna we really need to get Sena out of this Now!" Mamori agonised, "I just have a really bad feeling about this!"

"Of course you do Mamo-nee, it is You-nii after all...and your Sena-kun. So you're bound to be apprehensive." The blue haired girl mentioned nonchalantly; far more intent on looking out for the returning monkey and tickets.

"Sena?" and unfamiliar voice broke in, "is he here then?"

"Eh?!"

.

Turning both girls were confronted with the short fluffy haired runningback of the Seibu Gunmans.

"Rikkun!!" Mamori cried out in recognition. "What are you doing here?"

"Tetsuma's gotten lost again, so me and Kid-san are looking for him. Where's Sena?" Riku asked as he looked about.

Both girls sweatdropped and looked awkward as they debated to best way to explain the situation to Sena's second oldest friend.

"Weeeelll....."

"You see.... um..."

Riku stood there waiting...somehow he had the feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"...It's like this!" Suzuna eventually sighed and proceeded to fill the white haired boy in on the events at hand.

.

"...and now we're just waiting on the Monkey to return with tickets for us to follow them into the theatre." Suzuna finished.

Riku stood and blinked. "So....basically you just handed Sena's First over to Hiruma - just like that"

"Eh!" both girls stared at silver haired high schooler as they processed his words.

Suzuna's antenna popped up as she edged closer to the other boy," so this is seriously Sena's First?! Honest?! Wah! Soooo cute!" her pen and paper ready for her reporter mode.

Riku stared.

"So Sena's never been with anyone...Ever?!...that would soooo explain why he doesn't register when I nuzzle him!" Riku gave a barely imperceptible twitch and began to edge away slightly.

"Cum on! Cum on! Spill already, gimme the goods on Sena's failed dating attempts? You're his best friend so you would know...wouldn't you.....erk?" Suzuna paused and began sweating as she finally realised the darkened miasma resonating and growing behind her. She turned...

.

"SUUUUUUUZUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAA!!!" the giant monster known as an infuriated Mamori-neechan loomed up to fill the smaller girl's vision. "Eh! Eh...Eheheheheh...Mamo-nee.......wat up?" Suzuna half heartedly tried to lighten the situation, eyes bugging out as her instincts told her that she was in VERY big trouble.

"We need to get Sena away from that Monster NOW! I am most certainly NOT letting him get away with my Seka-kun's FIRST!" Mamori ground out through her teeth as she shook the younger girl violently.

"Ther-eh-eeh-eh-eeh-ere's not a l-oh-oh-oh-ot we ca-ah-ah-an do now-ow-ow." Suzuna managed to get out despite the shaking.

"Ooooooh! I knew this was a bad idea, why'd I ever let you talk me into this! Moe! My poor Sena-kun! I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget that this would be his First! And with THAT PERSON of all people!" Mamori bemoaned letting go of the smaller girl; only to bite and gnaw on her beret in frustration. Riku watched with a comical look on his face as Mamori's crazy Yankee act again. He turned to Suzuna who was rubbing her throat and watching Mamori carefully, ready to dodge again. "What on earth did you do to get her to agree to something this crazy?!"

"Look, even you can't fault us for wanting to catch You-nii in an April Fool rite?" Suzuna managed to croak out.

"Not really, but why Sena?" he asked, watching as Mamori continued to wail and carry on, mutilating her beret - _who on earth told her to wear Yellow?! It really doesn't work with her..._ -

"Yuki-kun and Mamo-nee both did the maths and Sena's name was the one that came up.....all five times" she replied, finally able to talk in a normal voice.

"You ran Math-model-stat-things five times and it came up with Sena's name all five times?!" Riku asked incredulously.

"Un!" Suzuna nodded.

"But how did you get Mamori-neechan to go along with it?" He still couldn't fathom how Mamori of all people would just hand over something as important as Sena's First Date to someone like Hiruma.

.

"Weeeeeeell.....", Suzuna hesitated, wondering how she was going to explain this phenomenon to the boy without freaking him out; though... "you know how adorable Sena is rite? I mean, even tho you're a guy and all, even you can tell that he's someone that would make girls go all 'Haaahnyahh!' over rite?"

"....I...think so..." Riku paused in his watching of Mamori's panicked flailing to turn his attention to the blue haired girl by his side - _Hanyah? WTH is that?! _- but he sort of got the gist of it, cause Sena was ... well... adorable with bit soft eyes and that face that was ALWAYS ready to cry at the smallest thing...

"Well, you see.... when a girl finds that particular type of adorable... she kinda wants to ...'dress them up'!"Suzuna stated with a cheeky glint. "It's just too adorable... and the more that they don't want to wear the stuff; the cuter it is....yah!"

- _She is way too happy over that statement..._ -

"Ho?" was Riku's reply as he turned his thoughts over.

.

Once when he and Sena had been small, there had been one week where Sena had started to avoid him and wouldn't face him. Sena wasn't all the fast yet so it hadn't been too hard to corner him when he ran away. However, whenever he'd tried to ask what was wrong, the smaller boy had always burst into tears. He'd given up questioning, and had just worked on making him smile again. He'd been away visiting family the weekend prior.

He hadn't found out what the problem had been till the third of that week when he'd visited Mamori-neesan and found her photo album on the floor of her bedroom with all these pictures of Sena in the most Ridiculous (and quaintly adorable) outfits - from sailor suits to cat suits.

Mamori's art may have left something to be desired, but her skill with the needle was unparalleled.

Sena had walked in a few minutes after and had promptly torn the album from hands only to crouch in the corner of the room hugging the photographs tightly to him to prevent him from seeing anymore - his face glowing from all the blood flushing his cheeks.

It had taken a while to coax the small boy out of his embarrassment, but he'd eventually gotten him laughing at the outfits. Sena had remained embarrassed, but not as ashamed as he had been before.

Riku had felt quite smug... until Mamori had found them looking through the album and he'd had a tough time trying to 'practice what he preached' when Mamori had then insisted on dragging them all into costumes for a photo shoot...but he wasn't about to give Suzuna (and by default the Demon Quarterback) those details.

.

Suzuna was watching the sliver haired boy process the information; she was slightly confused as to why he was taking such a personal interest in Sena's First Date. Granted he was Sena's 'big brother' but still his reactions were a little too 'involved' to be just that of an indignant brother, unless....

"I'm surprised that Mamori-neesan was willing to 'sell out' Sena just to put him in some nicer clothes - granted he probably does need them but still..." Riku finally said taking his hands out of his pockets to hold them out in resignation, shaking his head in disappointment.

"It wasn't like that!" Mamori broke in, "Besides...Suzuna was going to stick him in a mini skirt!"

Riku dropped his hands and sweatdropped in disbelief, his jaw hanging.

"Oh I like that! You were the one that was going to stick him in that retarded frilly colonial era walking dress with the Sheppard's crook and Bo-peep bonnet!" Suzuna countered.

As the girl's bickered, Riku felt his mind drift to the adorable image of Sena in one of dresses and those ridiculous petticoats and pantaloons from that Shirley Temple movie they'd had to watch with Mamori-neesan - _wat was it called again... 'The Little Colonel'?_ -

.

"Ehhhh...it's Riku from the Gunmans!...MUUKKYAA! Unlucky Max! You need to be more careful Riku-san! The Air-cons here really dry you out if you're not careful!" Riku jumped in startledment and hurriedly wiped the blood from his nose as unobtrusively as possible. Looking up he found Suzuna looking at him with a knowing smile, that weird antenna of hers' jabbing and wiggling at him...

"- __- "He gave her a dead stare, hiding the smouldering anger he felt at being caught out.

- _Hnn hmmm!_ - Suzuna mused internally. This was the answer to her question; quite simple really and proved that sometimes the answers you were looking for were right in front of your face. Riku had slightly more than his 'Onii-chan' interest in Sena...it also meant she had another name for her secret (steadily growing) list of guys that were more than 'interested as friends' with the tiny runningback.

"Mamori-san! I got the tickets for you!" the monkey boy said with an unnecessary and over-elaborate bow as he handed them over to the older girl. "Ah....arigatou Monta-kun" Mamori said with a sweatdrop. "Suzuna shall we head in now? The previews are probably just starting and we need to get in there and get Sena out before HE comes back!"

.

"Oi oi...Riku did you find him yet?....Oiya...it's the Deimon girls..."

"KID-San!" they all cried out together.

"Yo" the tall and lanky Quarterback of the Seibu Wild Gunmans replied. "So, no luck with Tetsuma?" He asked his Kyoudai.

"Ah....Gomen...something came up.." Riku said, not able to face his Sempai

"Omedetō on your recovery Kid-san!" Mamori said with a genuine smile, the others agreeing and nodding their heads.

"Ah..I'd better continue with the search for Tetsuma...good luck with your rescue..." Riku said with a strained smile as he joined his sempai's side.

Kid-san pushed his old cowboy hat back and scratch his head with a confused look at his smaller underclassman as they walked back towards the streets. - _...ah! It must be about THAT attempt..._ - His emotionless face slowly became an understanding smile as he looked at the dejected boy, "Shoo off and go help with your rescue... though I have my doubts if they've already moved to this stage. But I guess some people can't help but try even though it was unlikely to work.... Go keep an eye on your small friend, it's not the first time I've looked for Tetsuma on my own, and I didn't ask for your help in the beginning anyway..."

"Kid-san...."

"Mah...I already put my donation in for the attempt, but I didn't really think they were going to be able to get anyone near him in the first place....so they're using Eyeshield?"

RIku nodded, nervously chewing his lip as he looked back at the group that were beginning to move from the theatre lobby to the ushers.

"Mah...what a mess...good luck in stopping the runaway train" Kid-san headed off to look for Tetsuma without looking back, an arm rising to give a lazy backhanded wave as he slouched off.

"Sempai!" Riku bowed and raised his head looking at his Sempai with admiration for his understanding.

It was only the work of a few moments before Riku was joining the group with his own ticket held in his hot little hand. - _Sena! Hang in there...we'll think of something to get you out before this gets carried away!_ -

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

= once again please memo/note me regarding spell errors/grammar mistakes and any other foul ups so I can correct and improve my writing skills 


	12. Chapter 11: Cinema Veiwing

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tahleena

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* "borrowed" the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations.....

_- Italics - _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments within story text

.

= sorry it's late...does anyone remember what Riku addresses Hiruma as? Or is it just Hiruma-san?

= I needs to stop using such big words TnT...but they're sooo fascinating and emphasising...

.

* * *

Chapter 11 = Cinema Veiwing 

.

Edging into the theatre, the spies stuck to back of the room as they looked about to locate the smaller runningback. "There he is!" Suzuna hissed in a whisper, indicating a small silhouette by the middle side aisle.

"That's great! Let's get him and get out of here before HE gets back!" Mamori intoned breathlessly as she prepared to launch herself at her ward. As she and Riku readied themselves they were suddenly engulfed by Monta and Suzuna bodily landing on top of them.

"Wha?!!"

"Hey; Get Off!!"

"MUKYAAA! Look out!!"

"SHHHHHH!!!" Suzuna hurriedly quieted them done, "He's coming"

The tall blonde paused, scanning the back seats before landing heavily in the aisle seat right next to the lithe brunette.

Peering out cautiously from behind the seats they had dived behind they watched the couple.

"Mukyaa unlucky Max, now how do we get Sena away from Hiruma-san?"

"Gun or no Gun, he's not having his way with Sena! This prank is Officially Over!!" The irate Mamori stated, eyes flashing with emotions. Standing up to immediately take Sena away, she found herself once again under the others as they bodily halted her progress towards the pair.

"What are you doing, let go I have to save Sena!"

"Mamo-nee wait! We're so close!"

"Mamori-neesan, wait! If you piss Him off he might hurt Sena!"

Mollified, the older girl ceased her struggles temporarily to listen to the others.

"Mamo-nee, I promise if anything starts to go pear-shaped, we'll dash in and take Sena out! But until then while it still stays 'safe' we can still continue with this prank, pretty please?!!!" implored Suzuna.

"I'm not happy with the situation either Mamori-neesan, but if we go rushing into this we could precipitate an incident and none of us want that to happen to Sena." Stated Riku scratching his forehead agitatedly as he watched Sena stare at the blonde demon (Suzuna mentally filed Riku's sour face away for later investigations).

"Mukyaa, He might just BLOW the entire Cinema apart like BOOM! MAX!"

"HSssssssst!!!" the others hurriedly shushed the monkey-boy as they ducked behind the chairs again.

.

Peeking out again (they were in a good position for watching the couple, but not necessarily the movie itself), it didn't look like either of the pair had noticed them hiding in the 5th row behind them.

Suzuna was scribbling away in her journalist notebook and taking photo after flashless photo on her spy camera.

"Maybe we should just watch the movie until they start to leave?" Monta suggested awkwardly to Mamori.

"And let that monster get away with something in the dark! Absolutely not!" she hissed back, her eyes never leaving the couple.

.

Riku glanced at the odd pair, marvelling that the demon had actually loosened up enough to act like a (semi-decent) boyfriend by buying movie snacks. It didn't match with the image conjured by Sena's half laughing; half terrified stories of the year before. -_ Poor Sena...looks like he'll be practicing the 'goldfish' face for a while, tonight _-

Edging over to the blue haired girl, he asked, "By the way, which movie are they watching? Not a horror I hope, poor Sena will be needing a change of clothes if that's the case..."

"Huh? Wha? Didn't you find out when you bought the ticket?" a confused Suzuna countered as she was broken from her observational reverie.

"Nah not really, I just asked for the same movie that the 'monkey boy' bought for his group" Riku answered in a half whisper, thumbing in the direction of Monta; who was trying (unsuccessfully) to both appease Mamori and show he was genuinely worried for Sena's welfare.

"Oh!" She giggled "well, it's something Sena suggested - the theory being that explosions will keep You-nii happy and less likely to chew Sena up; some Space age thing... Forge thru the Stars III, I think."

.

The sudden quiet from behind her made Suzuna turn around to consider the spikey haired boy beside her. If she was to describe the expression she saw on his face she would have said that it was a mix of both sadness and anger, but it looked like he couldn't decide who he should be angry with...

"Riku?"

"...so Sena just... suggested that movie?" Riku asked in a strangely dead and clipped voice.

"Urr...I guess?"

"What gives...we'd already agreed to watch it next week..." She heard him mutter to himself. Almost immediately she was beset with the memory flash of arguing with Sena about which movie...

**

"_Anooo...Suzuna? Do...do we really have to see a horror movie?"_

"_Aiya! Of course you do! That what happens on a date, the girl screams and snuggles up to the boyfriend - and of course you're the girl in this scene!" Suzuna mentioned brightly._

"_....but I'm a guy!..." Sena muttered to no one in particular._

" _For that night you are!" She countered in a tone that brooked no argument. She turned back to the computer without noticing his look of defeated woe._

"_Suzuna, Please if I watch anything scary I'm going to have to...well...if it's too scary...um" the brunette fidgeted in his seat next to her. Looking at him once again, Suzuna caught the slight pink tinge of embarrassment dusting his cheeks as he hunched and squirmed on his seat, hands gripping his knees..._

"_You get that scared?!" she asked incredulously._

"_Well....not always, just... when it's horrifyingly scary!" He answered, shamefaced as he looked at her pleadingly._

"_O......Kay then. Well, why don't we look at one of the romantic flicks" She said going back her glowing happy mode as she changed the webpage. After a few moments perusing, "Hey here's one! How about _Twilight_? It's about Vampires! Their soooo hot! :3"_

"_...I guess it sounds interesting..." came the non-enthusiastic reply._

_Looking at her 'co-conspirator' Suzuna finally noticed the positively hang-dog air he wore as he slouched in his seat._

"_Well... what can you watch - without anything awkward happening or nightmares or such?"_

"_...I ...I ...I ...I like comedies....and action flicks - What about _Gold Rush Mountain_? It's a western!" Sena suggested. - _I'd suggest _Brokeback Mountain_ but that would probably make Sena back out of the Prank; Full-stop -_ Suzuna thought to herself._

"_Would You-nii even watch a western?" She pondered out loud._

"_Well...it's got guns in it, hasn't it? ...If I'm going to be stuck with doing this, surely I at least get to watch a movie I can actually enjoy? I was figuring that anything with guns and dynamite and well...anything crazy like that would be something he might actually enjoy...."_

"_Hmmmm...That might actually work...though if its explosions, then we might have to look at something Space-aged" Suzuna said returning to the computer. _

"_Space-aged huh? That's right I'm going to be watching _Forge Thru the Stars III_ with Riku the first week of April... (if I'm still alive that is)..."Sena said cheerfully (the last part muttered to himself in a sour tone)._

"_Ahhh, you'll be fine! You're You-nii's Precious Runningback - He's not going to kill our chances for both seasons trophies by burying you somewhere."_

"_BURYING!!!! TnT Suzunaaaaa!"_

"_Daijōbu, daijōbu It's alright/ It's OK "She nonchalantly waved his concerns away without even bothering to look up from the computer screen, "You'll get to hang out with Riku once this is over with, I promise!" -_ You'll just probably be stuck with horrible chores and pashiri work for the next 3 months or so_ - she thought to herself, sticking her tongue out. "What are you watching anyway?"_

"_With Riku? Ah, well it's a bit of a tradition I guess, since we watched the second _Forge thru the Stars _together before he left and we promised we'd watch the third one togeth-"_

"_AH! Hey...there's a _Forge thru the Stars III_, Maybe you should watch that with You-nii! I bet it'll have tons of explosions so that he doesn't explode you!"_

" _O_o Suzuna!!! Wait! I wasn't suggesting that one, I meant for a show similar to that one! I'm watching that with Ri-"_

"_Kyaaaa! Dekta!Done it__[1]__ Two tickets booked and ready to go!" She turned to look at Sena, "Eh? Daijōbu desu ka?are you alright?" Sena was wilting on his chair, head bowed and resting on his arms which gripped the table edge in a position of Utter Defeat!_

_**_

-_ Ah! Ooops!_ - Suzuna stuck her tongue out in embarrassment, the sudden recollection explaining Riku's sudden morose composure. "Ne, Don't be mad at Sena 'kay? Right now he needs all the support he can get and will probably need cheering up once this is over." She said trying to mend the situation and waving her hand in front of her face in a futile attempt to wave Riku's worries away "... and now that I think of it... I might have railroaded Sena on the choice of movie..." she explained, slightly pink in the face.

"..WHAT!" Riku hissed irate and at the same time, trying to keep his voice from being heard.

.

All the spies hunkered down in their seats - was Hiruma turning towards them? - No, he was just rolling his shoulders (and using it as an excuse to move his draped arms over the chair backs closer to the tiny runningback!).

"He can't do that!" Mamori hissed in a vehement whisper, Monta holding her back as she tried to separate them. "Shhhhhhh!!" some of the other patrons shushed them into quietness. The sound of the finishing previews filled the theatre as they bowed their apologies to the other movie watchers.

.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Suzuna apologised "I was just so determined to get this to work that I wasn't really listening. He was explaining how he was going to watch the movie with you next week, but all I heard was the movie title, so I booked the tickets online. Gomen!! Sorry Suzuna begged, hands praying in front of her face as they knelt behind the theatre chairs.

Riku's face was unreadable as he looked at the girl in front of him, which had basically messed up his play-date with his best friend (granted he'd been hoping to get it to be a proper date but this Prank took that chance away, now didn't it! This explained what Kid-san and the other team members had been whispering and excluding him out from all those weeks before - there was no way that he would have agreed or even let Sena turn up to school today if he'd heard the remotest hint of what was going to happen (this would most likely be the one incident that he wouldn't forgive Kid-san for)).

"!!!!"

.

Riku was saved from answering as Sena squealed and he and Monta had to throw themselves bodily on Mamori to stop her from charging up like a maddened rhino and start haranguing Hiruma. Suzuna wasn't any help, leaning forward; she was taking pictures like crazy and writing note after note in her reporter journal. The Blonde had grabbed one of Sena's arms (well, placed his right arm around the brunette's from where it had been resting on the chair back and had simply gripped his shoulder. The left hand, the aisle arm had gone to grab what looked like the popcorn cup sitting in Sena's lap) startling the smaller boy. - ..._ and why is it in his lap? The heck, are you trying to pull Hiruma?!!_ - Riku thought sourly as he glared at the back of the taller silhouette. Sena was looking up at the Blonde with wide eyed mortification as he covered his mouth and flushed bright red in the beginning lights of the movie feature.

.

"Are you going to behave now?" he whispered to Mamori as her struggles and muffled protests died down. The older girl glared and then nodded in a resigned manner. Gingerly, Riku removed his hand from her mouth ; from when he'd had to stifle her outrage. "I don't like it either, but Sena's going to be horrified and embarrassed as all hell when he finds out we're spying on him!"

"He knows we're following to watch and provide a rescue if he needs it!" Sena's long time protector argued hotly whilst trying to keep her voice down. (Monta wasn't making any additions to the argument, he wore a blissful expression from the floor where he'd landed after diving for Mamori as she'd risen up and was now stuck pretty much underneath his crush with his face almost touching her derriere.)

"Correction, he knows I'm spying on him for visual proof for the article tomorrow." Chimed in Suzuna without looking away from the couple watching the movie (it didn't look like Sena even realised that there was popcorn for him to share - he seemed to be alternating between the movie, you-nii's face and his knees - all with a brilliant vermillion hue adorning his face).

"What does that matter" She countered.

Riku sighed, "How do you think Sena's going to feel when he realises his best friend and childhood protector are watching his first date?" Mamori had the graciousness to look shamed.

"Besides he probably thinks you brought those three goons to assist if things went bad." He continued, speaking to Suzuna

" The Sankyoudai? *Sigh*...I tried getting them to come, but no one really wants to risk tangling with Hiruma if they can help it. Baka-Aniki would help - he's too stupid to think of the danger - but I can't bring him on these sorts of things... He's too noisy and has no clue when it comes to NOT drawing attention."

- A_nd the other people that I could ask to be bodyguards would complicate matters_ - she thought to herself, mentally bringing up the images of Shin, Yamato and the others on her hidden list of 'Strange interest in Eyeshield 21' and Agon would just Kill You-nii. She wasn't even sure how they'd even gotten funds from Him - Shinryuuji had been easy to ask but she hadn't expected that Agon would have helped in anyway. Then again....if it meant making Hiruma look like an idiot, she supposed even Agon would have been willing to assist…

.

* * *

= once again please memo/note me regarding spell errors/grammar mistakes and any other foul ups so I can correct and improve my writing skills

.

[1] unsure if this is a valid Japanese word - I heard it in Fruits Baskets when Tohru had succeeded in helping with something...


	13. Chapter 12: Trouble at the Cinema

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tahleena

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* "borrowed" the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations...

_-Italics- _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments within story text

Japanesewords = translations (if applicable, please note: may have some spelling errors!)

.

= apologies again for the delay between chapters, I had a computer failing and had to reformate and lost half my stuff (luckily these chapters were stored on a temporary laptop) :D

=apologies also; on reflection the previous chapter may have been somewhat lacklustre – I hope to improve in this chapter (if I can get the flow going…Dammit 'river dragons of thought' get swimming! Grr!) This chapter and the last are basically same events, just different viewpoints…just seemed like the right thing to do – sorry if folks think I'm spending too much time on the spies instead of the potential smut couple (no promises, you'll have to read to find out 3

=*sigh* hard to believe that another April Fool's has come and gone… and to think this was SUPPOSE to be a 'oneshot' – one year and it's still not finished T^T

= I also aim to make this the LAST time I add drivel to the beginning of the text – it's really unprofessional when I think about it

.

Chapter 12 = Trouble at the Cinema

.

"Well, at least Hiruma's enjoying the movie..." Suzuna observed after unplugging her ears from another (very loud) yell of enthusiasm from the blonde demon.

"He could remove his arm from around Sena though!" fumed Mamori. Riku privately agreed. Now that the couple were both engrossed the movie the spies were relatively free from discovery. However, even when the Blonde removed is arm to stand and pretend to fire at the screen - when he sat back down... that arm would be surreptitiously wrapped back around the lithe high schooler beside him. Repressing a sigh, the speedy footballer watched the other runningback; hoping against hope but of course, the Brunette didn't notice one whit. It wasn't that unexpected given Riku's previous experience; Sena was fairly oblivious once he got into a movie - especially one he was looking forward too. He'd never noticed that he'd hitched closer to Riku whenever a plot twist was scary or startled him in the movies he'd watched with the older boy. The white haired boy looked on sourly as Sena wound up snuggling against the Blonde as an explosion sounded out through the theatre. Riku couldn't bring himself to be angry with the younger boy; it wasn't like he was doing it consciously. It was just a habit that Sena unconsciously did (though right now, Riku considered it a pretty bad habit).

.

Time past, and the movie finished with the typical 'glorious heroes' finish [[again imagine Star Wars III meets Cowboy Bebop – I guess instead of light sabers they use guns like a western *shrug*]]; the principle players in this drama, chose to wait till the crowds had dispersed. One group remaining in their seats to discuss points of interest they found in the movie. The other avidly watching the first; Riku was sadly rueful as he listened to the pair.

.

Sena had completely relaxed in the presence of Deimon's Demon. Given the adrenaline rush from the movie; it was probably to be expected. Suzuna was jotting down notes like mad and taking covert photo after covert photo, Mamori was fretting as per usual and Monta was trying to calm her down to the best of his ability (and being completely ignored in the process). The silver haired boy sighed; in a week's time that would have been him receiving the deimon runningback's undivided attention as he waxed lyrical about the movie. Eyes bright with excitement, cheeks flushed and tinged in pink with happiness, his whole face animated instead of the usual timid shy expression of a 'kicked dog' and his lips smiling wholeheartedly as he joyfully recounted his favourite parts of the just seen movie. Riku could certainly taste the bittersweet flavour of jealously deep in his heart. It was their tradition to watch this series together (without Mamori, nice and as well meaning as she was) and thanks to a hyperactive cheerleader, it had been broken. It galled him that the blonde quarterback was receiving the happy glow emanating from the tiny sprinter instead of himself; who was usually on the receiving end of that glow. He was somewhat mollified as he listened to their changing conversation (and the swiftly hidden annoyance that flickered briefly across the older student's face as he listened to Sena's dialogue). But that in itself was another point to worry about, since the Demon was obviously trying not to scare his current companion with a scathing remark.

.

Slowly the Spies followed the avidly chatting couple at a distance; as they left the theatre for the foyer (well Sena, at least was chatting avidly).

"So where did you want to go for dinner?" The four avid watchers quickly dived behind a pillar and watched as the taller quarterback edged his smaller companion into a pillar at the opposite end of the hall.

"OOOoooooH! He better not be trying anything!" fumed Mamori.

"Dammit I can't see!" whined Suzuna trying to get a better view without putting herself in plain view. With the Blonde's back to them, it was very hard to see the interchange between the two.

"Not so loud!" hissed Riku, "he'll hear you!" They dived back behind their pillar of observation as the older high schooler straightened up and backed off from their fellow student.

"….gotta head to the john... don't get' picked up!" they heard as they strained their ears to catch what was said as they watched as the Blonde head off after ruffling the smaller boy's hair and leaving a rather pink Sena staring wide eyed at the retreating quarterback.

.

After a few moments watching the brunette space out while waiting for Hiruma to return; Mamori turned to her companions, "Now's the time for us to grab him and call this Prank off!"

"But Mamo-neechan, it hasn't even started yet!" pleaded Suzuna.

"Suzuna we CAN NOT allow this to continue!" Mamori argued hotly.

"I agree!" Riku said, looming over the smaller girl with Mamori.

"Demooooou!" whined the younger girl as she cowered before them, "eh?"

Suzuna peeked out from around the two defenders

"Mukkyaa! Something bad's gonna happen!"

"EH!" Riku and Mamori joined the other two in peering round their hiding place as brutal man leaned up against the pillar Sena was waiting at with a nasty sneer.

"Ahhh! It's … that's Koda-kun!" Mamori recognised

"Who?" the others chorused.

"Aiya! He was one of Sena's bullies from before…"

.

The group of spies had to wait impatiently as a cheerful group of passerbys crossed their line of vison. When the group had passed 'Koda' was leaning dangerously towards the petite brunette and poor Sena had no avenue of escape what with the bully's hand around his neck and the smaller brunette ineffectually pushing against the older man's chest.

"Get Your Han-nnnnnnnnnn!" Mamori flailed helplessly as the other three quickly grabbed her and dragged her back behind their pillar.

"Hsssssst! Shhhhhh! Mamo-nee onegai!"

"mukkya Max bad! We'll be killed if he finds out!"

Riku looked around the pillar again, worried for his friend – he at least could probably do something to assist and argue his 'total ignorance' to the Blonde Demon….

"Speak of the Devil..." Riku caught his breath quickly as he caught sight Hiruma just as this Koda pushed Sena's arms above his head.

"Eh! Wha Wha What!"

"What is it Rikkun?"

"Mukkya! Saved Maxed!" exclaimed the others as they stopped their restraining of Mamori and joined Riku in watching the event unfold…

"WHAT! THE! FUCK!"

.

Spellbound by the scene unfolding in front of them, the quartet of spies could only watch from the safety of their pillar. They couldn't step out to help without giving their position away and if they intervened they could get in the way of any unenviable crossfire that was about to start.

Suzuna had seen many faces of the Demon commander since her joining of the amefuto fanclub and this was mostly likely one of the scariest profiles that she had seen. Granted, only his back was visible but she'd never seen it as stiff and as ramrod straight as she did tonight. For the Deimon amefuto members there was a distinct impression of their previous captain holding off an explosion of temper - that in itself was unnerving as Hiruma wasn't known for keeping his temper in check...

-_Hiruma…._-

-_Sscccarey Max! -_

Riku could only stand there watching with an ever tightening fist as he felt the sour bile of jealousy rising at the back at his throat. -W_hy couldn't' that have been me? This was supposed to be our 'date'!_- Part of him was relieved, as much as he might refute it; now that his rival was back on the scene; nothing was likely to happen to his friend…

.

It was unfortunate that the crowds were starting to notice the altercation and the murmurs were beginning to drown out the conversation.

"Boy-Friend?"

The watchers held their breath as the oversized bully turned back to their small friend.

"I THOUGHT I told you not to get picked up?"

Riku bit his lip as unobtrusively as he could, it was really too much -_who does that blonde freak think he is?_ –

"Hey…"

"How long do you intend to stand there fucking pipsqueak?"

"G-gomen nasai Hi-hiruma-k-kun"

.

"Ne, Mamo-nee?"

"Eh?"

"Just who is Koda anyways?" asked Suzuna quickly as they waited with bated breath.

" … I don't really remember all the details - he shoved me against the wall when I tried to protect Sena and I lost conciousness…"

"He's a really bad guy then….don't worry Mamori-neechan! I'm here! Protect MAX!" Monta whispered enegetically with his excessive thumbs up.

_-hwaaa!- _Suzana sighed, a little cloud of discouragement escaping her mouth. She really wished that she could have left the idiot monkey behind but she hadn't been able to talk him out of it.

"… anyways, he basically beat my poor little Sena up and got expelled from school for it. He probably blames Sena – so that Monster had better do something quick so that we can rescue Sena from HIM instead!" Mamori finished quickly, jumping a little to get a clearer view over the slowly building crowd.

.

"Now listen here you stinking piece of sh..."

"Move your ass Fucking Chibi"

The spies gave up on the pillar and edged their way cautiously though the murmuring crowd to get a clearer view. A bystander moved, and still protected by the crowd the watchers were confronted with the vision of Deimon's runningback suddenly wrapped around the Commander of Hell's waist. His lithe, shuddering form gripping tightly to the immovable rock that was Hiruma; the demon remained immobile…then like a dream or a nightmare, they watched in stunned silence as the uncaring captain of the football team - the man that did his best to kill you for the team's common goal – casually draped his free arm around their terrified runningback and pulled the boy in gentle but an obvious caress.

.

Body tense, it took all of Riku's control NOT to go charging up to rip his 'little brother' from the – oh, who was he kidding – his 'crush' from the grip of the Demon footballer of Deimon High. Didn't anyone realise that the Blonde was… was… Violating their friend? Suzuna wasn't a help, the rabid gossip hound was sneaking pictures like crazy (relying on the foyer lights & other tourists to cover up the flash of the camera). The platinum blonde flinched and turned to glare at the blue haired she-demon only to rub his eyes as another flash left spots on his retinas. The monkey was just staring with a stupid bug eyed, jaw dropped face – for once not looking at Mamori and Mamori…

-_Why is she just standing there?_- Riku squinted through his watering eyes at the stunned older girl who was just standing there with her hand covering her mouth… -_Wha? Why is she blushing?_-

It was true; Sena's childhood protector was just standing there with and indescribable look on her face, a combination of shocked and as if she'd seen something both embarrassing & adorable at the same time.

.

= once again please memo/note me regarding spell errors/grammar mistakes and any other foul ups so I can correct and improve my writing skills

.

= it's been awhile since I last updated and this seems to be a good place to stop! (seems like a short chapter tho )

= someone commented about how suzuna switched from flashless spy cam to normal cam – so I added a quick amendment!


	14. Chapter 13: To Protect or Not to Protect

Title: Who's the Fool?

Theme: HiruSena for April fool's Day 2009

Author: Tahleena

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the privilege of owning Eyeshield 21 (that honour belongs to the respective owners). I have simply *cough* "borrowed" the players for the purpose of setting them in unreal situations...

_-Italics- _= thoughts

[[words]] = Author's comments within story text

.

= Yaha! Back into the writing zone (& it's only the 2nd year since it's creation T_T)

.

* * *

Chapter 13 = To Protect or Not to Protect

.

Mamori could only stare – who could have thought that the Demon was able of anything remotely akin to a gentle caring gesture! Oh, She knew that he was a person of (somewhat dubious) honour – look how he'd leapt to defend both Suzuna & herself at the Dinosaurs 'v' Taiyou game when Gaou had charged the bleachers; fully prepared to blow up whatever was necessary to defend what he had categorised as 'his'…. (okay, she hated his 'users' attitude but the fact that he'd been willing to exert himself over people he found annoying was something she'd had to give him points on) – It was his 'methods' more than anything that she despised as a whole! He was a bad influence that she desperately wanted to keep away from Sena – no matter how many girls would swoon over the whole 'dangerous bad guy' card that he obviously relished in playing.

.

That disgust was one of the reasons that she refused to even consider him as a possible 'boyfriend', no matter how many girls in the school asked or assumed that they were an item. They were better off as 'friends' if that was what you could call it. Any romantic relationship would have died with the constant arguments they regularly undertook. And let's face it – Hiruma was never going to change….not for her at least. There was maybe mutual respect of sorts – given grudgingly by both parties (though she doubted that Hiruma would ever admit to it) but that was all there was to their partnership of complimentary skilled individuals. He got results when polite, respectful methods failed – she smoothed things over and soothed ruffled terrified feathers for the prospective future.

It hadn't been pleasant but she'd come to accept that Hiruma's tactics were unfortunately required for certain individuals that would never agree to anything without a lost of dignity on her part. (….and after Hiruma had put that particular Sleaze-ball in his place; she hadn't been able to deny the necessity of his existence or his methods any longer)

.

She just didn't want her poor little Sena corrupted before his time – and the Demon, given the rumors around the school and what Suzuna had managed to find out, was more than adequately skilled. If he'd been a nicer person, maybe it wouldn't have galled her so much to pair them up in this situation. She wouldn't have had to worry about Hiruma taking things too fast or forcing Sena into things that he wasn't ready for – But he was a Bully! He'd probably do that and more (especially once his patience snapped and he lost his temper) and all her Life, Mamori had protected her Sena from Bullies!

.

Now here she was, confronted with a scene that no one could have comprehended or imagined in a thousand years. Part of her – the side that hid her yaoi manga under the bed and sneaked in to those bookstores hoping no one would recognise her – was amazed & enraptured. Suzuna had been right – they were a good pair and Hiruma WAS a devastatingly handsome young man (when he bothered to behave – they'd seen that at the host club). But the other side of her – the one that had always risen to Sena's defence was crying out in rage. This was just a recipe for disaster! She just knew it and then she'd have to nurse Sena thru his tears once again and watch as he would start to avoid the club and the game he loved due to his fear. Sena was just that kind of person – it had happened before.

.

He'd always enjoyed his manga so when he'd suddenly stopped mid year & switched to video games – she'd known that something had happened. Most noticeably after he'd apologised for losing her 'Rocket Bear' Manga. She'd of course, had questioned him in regards to bullies. Sena had denied any involvement in the usual way that made it pointedly clear that the Bullies had been up to something. And it had been such a shame too – Manga had been the only way to get him to practise his reading and had been one of the few subjects that he'd gotten high marks for in school. She'd just bought one of those western 'Pop-eye' comics to help give him a head start in English (figuring that it would be less graphically violent than the more popular X'men or Batman comics favoured by the rest of the boys in school).

.

One of her favourite reasons for accepting Sena as a member of the Amefuto Club had been his return to manga. It was mostly due to the manga loving Toganou of the Huh Huh Sankyoudai, back in Sena's first year when Hiruma was still the Demonic Captain of the Devil Bats.

.

_Mamori watched over as the club members enjoyed a few moments rest time after clean up. General chatter was soft and muted as members complained of minor injuries and looked forward to the up and coming Chrismas bowl. Kurita & Komusbusi were their usual excited selves as they discussed line techniques between themselves. The Sankyoudai was slouching in their favourite corner. Hiruma was, as usual tapping away at something on his laptop as he cleaned one of his machine guns. –_ moe! Why can't he clean those things at home? One of these days they're going to misfire and hurt someone! - _Mamori complained to herself as she laid out the after practise refreshments she'd prepared. _

_._

_Suddenly her attention was caught by Sena. Monta & Taki had disintegrated into yet another argument and Sena was now staring wistfully at the Sankyoudai – which in itself would have been a cause for concern. _

_Focusing her attention, she was able to determine that it wasn't the Sankyoudai per se that had caught his attention but the 3__rd__ volume of SoulEater that Toganou was reading through. Her heart squeezed. No matter how hard she & his parents had tried, Sena wouldn't pick up a manga book. He'd stare at them wistfully, but when asked if he wanted a copy – he'd start, shake his head and walk off hurriedly. _

_._

_Part of her debated going over to the brothers; after all, they'd risen in her estimation since they'd joined as serious players. They were still rough punks, but where club members were concerned they were no longer threats to Sena's safety and were even unofficial bodyguards thanks to Hiruma's insistence and the fact that Sena was their most valuable player on the team. Sadly, she didn't think that anything she said would have an effect. They'd either laugh at Sena or shrug it off and ignore her. _

_._

_Then miracle of miracles, Toganou looked to have finally noticed Sena's attention and after a few moments of blank staring seemed to have figured out what had caught Sena's attention and headed over. The other two brothers joined him shortly only mildly curious and more due to being used to approaching people in threes._

_._

_Mamori had already been hovering as unobtrusively as she could; now she held her breathe – they weren't likely to hurt Sena (physically as least) but all the same she readied herself in case she had to play saviour once again. _

_._

" _Oi chibi – what's the deal?" Toganou had asked the now unnerved Sena plastered against the wall behind him. The manga fan, pushed his shades up on his nose using the book only to notice how the small runningback couldn't help following the action with his eyes. The Brothers shared a look and just to test it out, Toganou waved the volume in front of the chibi's eyes…_

_._

_Kuroki smothered a laugh quickly and even Juumonji had to hide his smile as Sena's eyes followed the motions of the book like a kitten with a string – the chibi was just too cute. _

_Toganou shared a fellow grin with his gang as he headed to the locker room, returning shortly with something in his hand. Sena had just looked completely confused by the whole ordeal._

"_Here" Toganou said as he squatted down to the same level as the sitting Sena, waving two volumes in front of the chibi's face. Sena looked blank for a moment, before reaching out to look at the two books Toganou had just offered him. _

"_Eh!" they were volume 1 & 2 of SoulEater, " you…yu…. It's ok if I read them?"_

_Toganou snorted, nodding towards the others. "I'm not that stupid Shortstop – before I ran into the others I had plenty of idiots taking the piss out of me for reading this shit. The only difference between me compared to you is that I wasn't afraid to beat the crap out of them when they did."_

_._

_The Sankyoudai paused at the look of incredulous amazement in the starlighted puppy eyes Sena had turned up to them "It's Really Okay?" The chibi looked like someone had given him the key to the pearly gates – there was that much angelic joy suffusing his little face, it left them dumbstruck. (Mamori could have cheered and hugged them all but restrained herself at the last moment, her heart leaping at that unrestrained joy on her Sena's face)._

_Toganou sighed "yeah, it's kool – you rip 'em tho and I thump you, 'kay!" he admonished gently – giving the smaller boy a light tap to his head to show what he meant. –_ the hell kind of bastards fucked with his head and made him not like manga? - _Toganou thought to himself as he resolved to pound whoever had ruined a fellow manga-lover's joy of manga._

_._

"_Yeah – and now you can gabble at him about them instead of leaving him to bore us to death about the stupid things" Kuroki sighed pointing at Toganou as he spoke down to Sena just to break the embarrassed silence Sena's joy had dealt to them._

"_Ora! They not stupid!"_

"_Oh come on, what kind of dweeb lets himself get beat up for reading something with fighting in it?"_

"_For your information I was getting picked on in kindergarten year for reading Sailormoon!"_

_Toganou's friends looked at him incredulously for a moment before collapsing into laughter. _

"_Dude! That's a Girl's Manga! I don't read that shit, but even I know that!" Kuroki choked out. Juumonji had already stopped once he'd realised that his friend wasn't at all nonplussed by the statement he'd just made. _

"_Duh! Cute girls in mini skirts with great legs! What's not to like?" Toganou explained patiently like a parent to a small child. _

"_I liked Sailormoon too" Sena's small voice shyly entered the conversation, " Mamori-neechan's like Sailor Mercury & Sailor Mars put together."_

"_See! Even he gets it!" Toganou gestured emphatically_

"_Hai Hai," Juumonji soothed, "you're both idiots about this manga thing – we get that. Leave him be Kuroki, besides that would be back when he was a snot nosed little grade schooler so it's not a big deal now."_

"_What? Are you kidding? I still wank off to Sailor Mars every now and then! The chick's a hot little fireball!"_

_._

_The Sankyoudai paused and turned as a loud polite yet insistent cough was heard slightly behind them. Turning, the brothers were confronted with Mamori's flashing eyes as she nodded slightly indicating the slightly pink Sena. _

"_Ano… What do you mean by 'wank'…wo-wou-wouldn't opening the pages li-like that damage the book?" the wide eyed Sena asked innocently._

_Both Juumonji & Toganou had the grace to look embarrassed, while Kuroki slapped his forehead with an exasperated sigh. Hurriedly they changed the subjected before they got another lecture like the one when she'd scolded them for talking about strip-bars in Sena's hearing!_

"_Mah mah…" Toganou muttered as he waved away the question, " that's neither here or there – I use odd words when I rave about Manga."_

_-_ There is no way the kid is going to buy that_ – Juumonji mentally cringed_

"_Ah Naru hou dou" Sena said nodding his acquiescence _

"_Huh!"_

"_Huh!"_

"_haaaaah!"_

"_Eh eh eh….. well Monta does something similar when it's talking about his baseball stuff and bananas…."_

_The Sankyoudai slumped – with the monkey it was a plausible explaination._

_._

"_So what kind of manga do you like? And what have you got at home? Maybe we can start trading?" Toganou suggested kindly to change the subject._

"_Ah…eheheheheh…. I don't really have a lot of manga at home," Sena said sadly, "I …I wasn't really sure if it was a good thing you know…for a guy to read kid's stuff and all?"_

"_HUH!" Toganou's lone 'huh' rang out – and he mentally renewed his resolve to pound whoever it was that had interfered with a fellow manga-lover's joy._

_Sena just shook his head, giving away nothing " …but I always really wanted to read Bleach and Naruto and Onepiece and stuff – I'd see the other kids reading them at the store and always wondered what they'd be about."_

_Mamori silently cheered._

"_Yoo! those are pretty good series – you might wanna read Kenichi: World's Strongest Disciple too; it's pretty funny…tell you what – I'll raid the bookcase tonight and bring you the first volumes of a selection of the stuff that should be 'safe' for you to read! Astro Boy would probably be a good start… what was the last manga you read before you got 'confused'?"_

_-_ 'Safe'? –_ Sena pondered briefly before answering "Really? Thank you! … ah! My last manga was Rocket Bear but I was seven so …yeah." Sena's shy voice had dropped at that admission_

"_then Astro Boy will definitely be a safe bet for you to read…anything in particular you don't want to see?"_

" _Oh…Nothing too scary please! I don't mind the fighting battle stuff cos I play those on the game console…but I don't like the gory creepy scarey stuff like that Deep Space Zombie thing with the mutant zombies – the cover on that was really icky! " his small voice rising as the conversation switched to the various pros & cons of games, manga and other innocent boy subjects._

_The rest of the period was spent with Toganou having a friendly chat come quizt to determine what manga Sena might be interested in as the other Sankyoudai looked on with bemusement._

_._

_Mamori watched them leave with a soft smile – she made it perfectly clear that she was grateful for their actions without actually saying anything and attracting the Demon's attention. A quick meeting of the eyes and a happy smile, left the Sankyoudai slightly embarrassed over the fiasco she was making over it – but it was probably something they couldn't comprehend. _

_._

_The fact that Sena was getting back into something he'd loved as a child and hadn't been able to do since he'd been bullied because of their help (former bullies all) was just astounding – it showed just how much her Sena and the Sankyoudai themselves had grown._

_She had a private chuckle as she heard Toganou start to complain and rant against the Bullies that must have stopped Sena's joy in Manga – involving lots of physical violence to prone bodies. Jumonji & Kuroki shook their heads over their Manga-daft friend; sending cautious looks over to Mamori in case she was going to scold them about it._

_Mamori simply smiled and shrugged as she turned back to finish cleaning up the clubroom; making it pointedly clear that she hadn't 'heard' anything. For once she wasn't going to care about any damage dealt to people who were nasty to her Sena for a change._

_._

Now here she was confronted with the potential loss of all the joy Sena had come to gain from Amefuto – all because it was unlikely that a certain Quarterback would be able to rein in his libido.

Mamori mused sourly if she was more upset that Sena was turning out to be gay…she'd been hoping to design his bride's dress when he married, but brushed that concern off nonchalantly. At the end of the day it would just mean that she'd make the dress to Sena's size (and hope she and his futuristic beau could convince him to actually wear it on the day).

.

No, her main problem lay with the fact that Sena was 'pairing up' with the one that she despised the most and who was always looking to exasperate her – just for kicks she suspected most of the time.

And yet – There he was; a gentle arm around her friend and a small possessive smile ghosting across his lips. (Granted, most of his smiles had a degree of possessiveness about them but this time… it almost seemed as if there was ….something….more…)

.

The observers had no further time to remain in confusion as the Demon they were all familiar with reverted back to form – and the face he turned back to Sena's assailant was anything but pleasant!

Sadly, the rising murmurs of the steadily growing crowd around them drowned out what ever ultimatum Hiruma was dealing out. Suzuna bounced around futilely as she tried to maintain a clear view of the couple, but the jostling crowd forced her out once again and she found herself at the pillars with the rest of the spies who had found themselves in a similar position. Mamori still looked rather pink and still had a morbidly stunned expression across her face as Monta and Riku waved a hand in front of her face.

"Mukkyaa! Crowded Max! I can't see a thing"

"At least we know Sena's safe for now. " Riku temporised as he case worried glances at the older girl, "once we get away from the crowd we can start to plan how to get him away from your Quarterback." His tone brooked no argument.

Suzuna mentally stuck out her tongue – he might think that but she was still curious as to how this 'budding romance' was going to pan out! At the very least they might be able to locate where Hiruma lived (and then she could deal with a stupid brother's lack of thought & decorum regarding certain pictures the Demon had sourced).

.

Their thoughts were broken as a gunshot rang out, overlaid with a scream of agony and various squeals from the startled crowd members. With half the crowd crouched on the floor fearing a terrorist bombardment, they had a clear view of Hiruma (still with his arm around the runningback tightly pressed to his side), still smoking gun in his hand and the kneeling Koda glaring blue murder as he held the side of his head. A small thread of red could be seen tracking its way down his neck to soak into his shirt. Suzuna immediately began taking as many photos as she could – with the parted crowd she couldn't rely on the foyer lights and press of people to hide her flashes anymore so switched back into spy mode and hoped the film wouldn't be too compromised when she developed them in the school darkroom (she wished once again that she could have used the digital spy cam they had – but that was club property aka Hiruma's and that would have raised questions).

.

Once again, their view was blocked as various officials and important looking people rushed up to see what the incident was.

.

* * *

= again please memo/note me regarding spell errors/grammar mistakes and any other foul ups so I can correct and improve my writing skills

.

Damn Mamori's hard to write :S

.

Apologies for crappy title-ing


	15. Word to the Readers

WORD TO THE READERS

Holy cow! I did not realise this gimmick was still getting reviews; even after 2 years!

Big apologies for not keeping up with it but I was getting sidelined with Reality and some other projects (various crafting and a Dance Central fanfic).

After reading all the positive and eager feedbacks I will try to get back to reading my story and try to get back into the zone of things so that we can move on to the next chapter!

Thank you so much for actually wanting to read my writings!


End file.
